


The Most Unique Flower in the World

by Midnight_Raine



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-21
Updated: 2015-07-14
Packaged: 2018-02-14 04:03:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 27,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2177205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnight_Raine/pseuds/Midnight_Raine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Their story sprouted and bloomed like a beautiful Erica, but it also died like the flower petals being scattered by the wind. If they are given another chance to change their fate, would they still go down the same road that leads to death? or can they finally achieve what their hearts had been longing for?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Keiyaku

It was a bad dream that quickly turned to a nightmare. He could still remember how it started, but he had no idea how it ends…

“Only one more soul and Alan will be saved.” His voice echoed in the darkness, hoarse, angry, and desperate.

  
“Stop it!!!” a voice he knew too well shouted. He tried to see beyond the darkness to find out what was happening but it was impossible. Only the phantom voices ring around him.

“Ciel Phantomhive… your soul!!!” There was a flash of light, and a scream, someone seems to be calling out a name, but he can’t hear, a light like a revolving lantern surrounded him, and then…

“Eeeeric-senpaiii~” Ronald whined.

Eric’s eyes opened and once focused saw a pouting Ronald Knox hovering in front of his desk. He quickly straightened up and eyed the younger shinigami.

“What is it?” he asked, yawning.  
“Did you really manage to go home with the General Affair’s idol during last night’s goukon?” Ronald looked like he was near to crying.  
“Why’d you think I look so tired this morning?” Eric smirked, ruffling the younger one’s hair.  
“Go back to your post before Spears sees you and clips off your hair.” Ronald shivered then scuttled off. Eric chuckled then went out as well, though his direction was different.

~o0o~

  
“So?” Eric leaned over the desk. The bespectacled man on the other side heaved a deep breath.

“Have you ever heard of the doctor-patient confidentiality rule?” he said, eyeing the other closely.

“Yes. But you still owe me your life when I saved your ass from those bullies during our University days. So now, tell me.” Eric insisted, the other shook his head.

“It’s as we suspect.” He said softly, his eyes watching Eric’s reaction. There was a momentary change in his composure, but it was gone as quickly as it manifested.

“just as we suspect, huh…” he said under his breath.

“I suggested he be transferred to either Admin or HR. He wouldn’t have either. He also refused treatment.” Eric slammed his fists on the table.

“What treatment?! The thorns of death has no cure.” He laughed dryly then unceremoniously starting walking out of the room.

“Hey Slingby.” The doctor called. Eric stopped but didn’t look back.

“I’m sure you’ll take care of Alan, but I’m worried about you. Take care of yourself too.” The shinigami just waved his hand and proceeded walking.

~o0o~

Undertaker pushed the gurney along the empty corridor while whistling. It was a slow day for his business so he took his time, thinking about buying more of the bone cookies once he gets this job done. But the thoughts disappeared when he heard a sound. It was as if something was dropped, right behind him. With a sharp turn, he looked down and saw a silver object at his feet. He picked up what happened to be a ball of silver thread and he smiled, with the light somewhat illuminating his yellow-green eyes. He didn’t need to look for where it came from or from who it was, because he knew, and his smile widened as a death scythe appeared in his hand. It looks like the cookies would have to wait.

  
~o0o~

“You called, majesty?” He bowed at the foot of a high set of stairs that leads to a throne. There was no answer. A doll clad in black sat on the throne, her head bent low as if inspecting what lay on the table in front of her and yet, her eyes were closed.

“Long time no see, Undertaker.” A girlish voice said. Undertaker shifted his attention to the young lady around twenty sitting at the foot of the stairs. She was wearing a black gown, something that looks more appropriate during a funeral service, and her black hair rolled in a bun on top of her head and she’s also wearing a veil that covers most of her face. With all the whiteness in the room, her appearance stood out. She then got up to her feet and bowed to him, then glared at his left foot.

“Oh sorry, I did not see it.” The shinigami smirked as he raised his left foot which happened to be stepping on silver strands of hair, all coming from the doll on the throne.

“Easy Undertaker, you’re stepping over somebody’s beautiful life.”

Undertaker looked around, the doll’s hair covers a good majority, if not almost all the floor area of the room, while a bunch of it lay spread out on the table in front of her. He picked up the strands that he had been stepped on and inspected it, after a few seconds, he let it go.

“Beautiful or not, we all know where it will lead, where everything leads.” He cackled, then continued. His eyes trailing past the attendant and up to where the doll was enthroned.

“Death. Is that why her majesty summoned me?” The young woman sighed.

“You have an assignment” She said, handing over a folder. Undertaker looked at her.

“I’m done with this job.” He said, waving his hand and turning around. In a split second, the she was in front of him.

“It’s a special assignment, top secret. Besides, I think you will find it very interesting.” Once again she offered the folder and the silver haired shinigami took it cautiously then proceeded to read the contents. He then burst out laughing.

“Interesting indeed!” He said, chortling. He handed the folder back to the young woman

“I accept.” He turned to leave.

“Undertaker…” the voice that uttered his name was soft, melodious, but with an undertone of loneliness. Undertaker turned around, the doll on the throne had raised her head, and her yellow-green eyes, the eyes of a shinigami looked straight at him.

“I know what you’re up to on earth. I won’t tell you to stop because you won’t, but let me warn you that things will get messy.”

“Understood.”

~o0o~

Even in the hallowed halls of the Shinigami Dispatch Association, news spread like wildfire, especially those referring to that. The day after Alan received his diagnosis, almost everyone he met seemed to be particularly interested in him, some even went as far as to talk in a low voice in his presence. Being afflicted with the deadly disease is bad publicity for anyone, but the good thing is, no one ever talks about it openly. It’s like a dirty secret, a shameless taunting to the immortal death gods, something they wish to forget but repeatedly slap them in the face.

“Hey, I know it’s difficult for you now, but the coming days will be even more so. If you see or hear people talking behind you, just don’t mind them. You’re a good lad, but you know sometimes those people can get into your skin. Don’t let them bother you, okay?” his doctor had paid him a visit that morning, bringing him a cup of tea, and a favor.

“Yo!” Alan was almost thrown forward by the intensity of Eric’s hand clapping him on the back. The older shinigami grinned at him but glared at those who were staring.

“Good morning Eric-san. It’s good that you’re not hung over today.” Was his morning greeting that was replied by a hiss.

“I’m a responsible shinigami you know…” Alan laughed.  
They went into the elevator where a number of people were waiting in line. Once they saw Alan, their eyes suddenly filled with unease and pity, and some took frequent sideward glances at him. That had been the last straw for Eric.

“If anyone here has a problem, let me hear it.” He huffed, making the people around him take a step backwards. Just then, the elevator car arrived.

“Eric-san,” Alan pleaded, holding back the other as they let the rest go into the car first.

“Hey Alan, I know this is selfish of me as a doctor and as a person, but can you do me a favor?” In his mind, Alan remembered the words of his doctor

“Tch, grow some backbone you assholes.” He said, giving the trash bin beside the elevator door a good, hard kick. Alan moved forward to pacify him.

“Can you watch over Eric as well? He’s the type who won’t take things sitting down. I’m afraid he might get into a fight.” Alan remembered this and had to sigh.

“Huh, what was that?” Eric snapped as he heard his friend heave a deep breath.

“Nothing.’ He smiled, as he pushed Eric into the elevator’s open door.

~o0o~

Eric was working the night shift and as usual, the list was long, even longer as he had asked Will to give him two-thirds of Alan’s list. Thankfully, he’s now down to his last kill… no, reaping. As he jumped from roof to roof, his mind kept wandering back to his partner.

“Thorns of death huh…” he muttered under his breath.

Still deep in his thought, he was surprised that he had already arrived to the house of the next person in his list, a seventy-year old war veteran from the east. He approached the window and looked inside the man’s room. He was in bed, while his family sat around him. Eric groaned, it was a tight space so getting out the cinematic record and retrieving the soul will be a pain. He checked his watch, one minute to call time. In a blink of an eye, he was inside the room, invisible to everyone but the dying. He raised his death scythe…

  
“The reaping starts, now.” The cinematic record flew out, and he reviewed the contents, even though he knew that there’s no point at all. In the room, the old man gasped, his chest heaving up and down, the humans around him were startled, some cried, some thought of something to do. Eric sighed inwardly, it’s a picture he had seen for so long.

“Omae to, itami wo wake aeru nara…” suddenly a soft, melodious voice rose above the tumult.

 

“Donna tsumi mo, okasou…” he watched as a young English lady held the old man’s hand while singing in the old man’s language, the tune was sad, and so were the words.

“Omae ga, shindara, koori no hoho ni, ichido dake, kiss shite.” As if by miracle, the old man calmed a little, and the young lady leaned forward and kissed him on the cheek. With a last gasp, the man closed his eyes and Eric stamped the old man’s record in his file then he looked and the old man lay on the bed, with a hint of a smile on his lips.  
Without knowing it, he felt something on his face, he raised a hand to his cheek and felt something damp.

‘Tears?’ he asked, as another stream fell from his eyes.

‘Everyone is alone in this world, from the moment they are born, to the day they die.’ Alan’s voice echoed in his mind and more tears came and his death scythe fell to the floor.

  
~o0o~

Alan could not sleep that night. No matter how much he tossed and turned sleep just won’t come that’s why he decided to visit a certain place, his sanctuary. Under the light of the full moon, the meadow has a serene yet melancholy appearance, a lone house, crumbling and time-worn stood in the middle of a field of purple flowers. He walked inside the dilapidated house and sat on what’s left of a bed. There is a broken window beside it and from there he can see the blooming flowers perfectly. There he sat, in the middle of death and loneliness, and succumbed to the sleep that crept silently into his being, like the poisoned thorns piercing his heart.

  
~o0o~

“How’s he?” an elderly woman asked as the young lady from the veteran’s house arrived at her home. She shook her head.

“Poor soul, you must be tired, My Lady, let’s get you to your room. I’m warming some milk and prepared honey for your evening drink.” Eric watched, his mind all fogged up, not knowing why he followed the young lady to her house.

“He’s my godfather, and he was good enough to be my guardian when my parents passed away. Seeing him like that… All I can do was sing to him the song he taught me as a child” the young lady cried, covering her eyes.

“But I’m sure he’s happy now.” With this, Eric let out a hiss of disappointment. Humans, with all their notion of life and happiness after death, a load of fairytale, and this woman with all her naivete believes it.

‘Wait…’ his mind reeled a memory, a story that every shinigami knows, a story about how to lift the curse that is the Throns of Death.

‘Only with a thousand pure souls can the thorns be removed, and the soul be saved. A sin in exchange for salvation, the painful journey to receive a new life…’ the story has said. It’s weird that he remembered it now, of all times, of all places. He then turned his attention back to the young lady who was still sobbing.

“A thousand pure souls…” his eyes became fixed on the young lady and his grip on his death scythe tightened.

~o0o~

Alan’s eyes opened with a start.

 

“Eric” he muttered under his breath, unsure why he had thought about his partner, and why he felt a sudden unease in his chest. The throbbing went as far as to make it his firstattack since contracting his deadly disease.

“Sora no ima de kagayaku…” a song, soft and sweet filled the air, somehow diverting his attention from the unbearable pain.

“Shinda hoshi no kioku” he looked out the window and saw a shadow among the flowers. He almost screamed as a sudden pain struck him, making the shadow look back at him.

“Who’s there?” it was the voice of a young woman. She had stood up and was making her way through the flowers, her hand closed in n something. Alan collapsed on the bed.

‘The first and last is always the most painful. I’m not saying that the attacks in between will be less painful, it’s just that… you get used to the pain.’ So said his doctor.

“Come here, sit up.” Alan heard the voice of the woman as he felt dainty hands pull him up. Through the pain he never noticed how strong the grip was.

“You’re suffering, right…” Tears brimmed Alan’s eyes and his glasses had fallen that he was not able to see the lady’s face clearly. All he knew is that she’s wearing a long black dress, and her ebony hair was tied in a bun, he couldn’t see her eyes nor her face as a black veil covered it.

~o0o~

“Why?” Eric was startled when a soft voice came from behind.

“Who are you?!” he snapped, turning around, his scythe at the ready. He stopped when he saw the girl’s eyes, it was like that of the shinigami’s.

“Poor girl, her time has not yet come…” she walked over to the dead body of the young lady. Her long, silver hair trailed behind her. Eric just watched, unmoving.

“Why did you commit a sin, shinigami? You know it’s against the rules to take a life which is not on the list.”  
Her tone was firm, yet her eyes were filled with sadness, and compassion. Suddenly, a glowing orb rose from Eric’s chest, the shinigami’s eyes widened as the dead woman’s soul floated towards the newcomer. With growing rage, Eric started to attack her but was held back when silver strands which was the girl’s hair flew towards him, wrapping around his wrists, and raising him a few feet from the floor.

“I know why you want this, but I cannot let one of my own fall into the pit of sin like that.” She approached, and levitated up to his level. A white hand cupped his cheek as she leaned forward, until their foreheads touched.

“Let me show you what will happen if you go down this path…”

~o0o~

“I’m your friend, Alan Humphries. You need not worry.” She said as she pulled out a handkerchief to wipe his brow.

“How do you know me?”  
“I know all about you and your sickness.” His hands groped around him for his glasses,his need to see this stranger’s face risen above the now subsiding pain in his chest.

“I come here to ask something of you…”

  
~o0o~

Eric’s eyes widened as he saw his dream flash before his eyes. From what the girl had said, that will be his future, and he cannot have it. Death. He will die without being able to help Alan. Not that he minds his own death, but no, if he dies, then there will be no hope Alan. The vision faded and once again his eyes focused on the room of the deceased lady he had followed home. His wrists were still bound by silver hair and the girl was standing in front of him, eyeing him.

“I have shown you what will happen. Don’t you think getting this is still worth it?” she said, raising her hand which hold’s the woman’s soul.

“I don’t care. Why should I believe you?” he snapped, struggling against his bonds.

“Because I know what has happened, and what will happen. The legend of a thousand soul is just a fairytale.” She walked back to the woman and returned her soul. In s moment, her chest began to move, and soon enough her breath returned to normal. Then the girl turned to Eric

“If you really want to save him…” The bonds loosened and the shinigami fell to the floor. The girl reached out her hand to him.

~o0o~

The black clad lady reached out to Alan, slipping the shinigami’s glasses back to it’s place. Now, he can see her clearly,

“Who are you?” he asked, for the first time feeling afraid.

“But I can take it away, you know, those thorns of death..” Alan was taken aback, even through the pain, his mind swirled, what was this lady talking about?

“Will you make a contract with me?” said the doll’s attendant. Her eyes, like those of Alan shone under her black veil.

  
~o0o~

  
Undertaker was back at his house, and there he found a familiar folder waiting for him on top of his favorite coffin. He picked it up and read the contents once again. He grabbed his urn of bone cookies as he read, he hasn’t reaped souls for what felt like an eternity but this is a good opportunity to test his skills. His eyes then came upon the line he was specifically avoiding to read after he had seen it once during his first glimpse:

“Why’re you giving this to me?” he asked as his laughter toned down.

“Like I said, it’s top secret, and you’ve had an experience handling these things before.”  
He stared at that sentence printed on the paper, the hateful words that he had ran away from during his shinigami days. Words that bring about bittersweet memories of when he can laugh normally, of when his own soul was pure.

“Killed by the thorns of death” the words glared at him, black against yellowing parchment. Black like the rotting portion of a decayed body, the virus that silently destroys an immortal soul. He pushed back his hair so that his eyes are seen, the yellow-green eyes of a shinigami.

“Thorns of death… I wonder…” his eyes turned to the antique clock he kept inside the shop. By this time he knew, Fate has already started to move. His other hand traced the scar that runs across his face. He then threw back his head and laughed.


	2. We are The (New) Shinigami Haken Kyoukai

                Every year, fresh graduates from the university troop into the Shinigami Haken Kyoukai building to become part of the family. There they are welcomed by their seniors slash instructors who will guide them to their chosen careers. And the ones assigned by HR to guide the aspiring reapers this year…

 

                                “Honestly…”

 

                 William T. Spears heaved a very deep sigh as he saw the paper from HR. No, being an instructor is no big deal, it’s part of his duty anyways, and since they’re short on personnel, of course he has to multi-task and look after the newbies while checking the soul-death balances, and keeping his subordinates in line (especially that Grell Sutcliff), thus subsequently having to render additional overtime due to the work piling up and because Ronald Knox dislikes it and looks so much like a hurt puppy and won’t stop whining whenever the word overtime is mentioned. Yes, it’s all in a day’s work for him, but the other news in the paper irked the soul out of him.

                                “Assistant Instructor: Grell Sutcliff” He almost crumpled the paper when he saw the name. He would’ve requested it to be Alan Humphries, seeing that the shinigami has a lot of potential to handle managerial work, but no those dumb people at HR had to send him that troublemaker instead… He then took another deep breath and walked to the room where the new hires should be waiting.

 

                                “So, is everyone here?” he asked, eyeing the young men in front of him.

 

                The tour then commenced, at first he showed them the most important part of the building, the entrances, rest rooms, emergency exits, where each stair and elevator goes, and then they proceeded to visit every department. They had walked in the Reaper’s Lounge where some of the reapers were taking a break. It was then when one of the young men spoke up.

 

                                “William-senpai, do you know where Alan Humphries is? I heard he’s got a triple A in all of his grades back at university and he’s currently working as an on-site reaper” William looked at the speaker, then around the room. An excited buzz arose from the new hires.

                                “Currently, Alan Humphries is on leave from the association. Once you finish your internship, you may be able to see him.” Will said, pushing his glasses up by a minuscule. As they left, he stole a glance at the couch where Eric sits, then with a sigh, he closed the door.

~o0o~

                               

                Eric stood outside what looked like a shop of some sort. He still doesn’t understand the connection between this place and his contract with the silver-haired girl but still he came to check it out. Now that he’s in front of the establishment, he’s not sure of the validity of the instruction.

                                “Undertaker…” he said under his breath as he finally pushed open the creaky door.

                                “Welcome, shinigami…” came an eerie, high pitched voice from nowhere and everywhere. Eric readied his death scythe in anticipation of an attack, but nothing came, just a low, steady creak as one of the coffin lids moved.

                                “Who are you?” he demanded, as Undertaker stepped out, grinning his Cheshire cat-like grin.

                                “Just a messenger from her majesty. She said you’ll be coming here for the contract.

                                “Please, sit.” He motioned but Eric remained standing.

                                “Bone cookies?” Undertaker grinned, offering one of the contents of the white urn. Once again, Eric made no reply.

                                “Here.” He said, tossing something to the silver hared man. Undertaker took what happened to be a small vial.

                                “Oh, interesting…” the man chuckled, inspecting the contents.

                                “I will deliver this to her majesty. Thank you for coming.” He said, walking to the door and opening it. Eric walked out without a word.

 

                Once gone, undertaker took out another vial from his sleeve, he set it beside the one given by Eric, he rested his head on his arms as he looked at the two, he couldn’t help laughing.

~o0o~

                For the first time in his long career as a shinigami, Alan had called in sick, and apologetically asked for an indefinite leave of absence from work. Even after two weeks, the night that the field of Erica flowers still weighed in his mind.

 

                                “Contract? What do you mean?” He asked the woman in front of him.

                                “I know what’s ailing you, and I can cure it” Alan gaped at her.

                                “The thorns of death has no cure.” He laughed dryly.

                                “There is. And I can give it to you if you make a contract with me.”

                                “You’re a shinigami aren’t you? Why are you acting like one of those lowly demons?”

                                “Does it matter?” Alan was silent.

                                “Put some of your blood in this vial, then deliver it to a London shop named Undertaker. Once I received it from there, your contract will be fulfilled.

                                “I’m sorry, but I cannot do that.” Alan smiled warmly this time as the pain has completely left him. The woman, however placed the vial in his hands.

                                “Won’t you reconsider?

 

                It’ll be a lie to say that he wasn’t tempted by the lady’s offer, but after thinking about it for several days, he decided that it’s better to run according to fate’s desire. And so he went out to look for the shop, met with the weird shopkeeper and returned the vial. Then he went back to his flat, back to the solitude that had been part of his long life.

~o0o~

                Undertaker was too amused at seeing the two empty vials that at the sight of the doll’s attendant, he broke into fits of laughter.

 

                                “Take a look at these? Aren’t they funny!” he said in between breaths. The lady walked towards him and arched an eyebrow at the vials.

                                “Not even Alan took it.” She shook her head, sitting on top of a coffin, reaching out to the vial she handed to Alan.

                                “That foolish reaper. Sometimes I think humans are stupid for easily giving into a demon’s contract, but now I realized that some people are stupid to refuse one.”She said under her breath.

                                “What’s next?’ Undertaker snickered, he saw her as some chess player thinking hard of her next move.

                                “I’ll go back. There’s no helping it right now, but I’m sure something will come up.” Undertaker gave his signature high pitched laugh.

                                “Yes indeed, I’ve been having those guests over for tea, you know.” The lady quickly turned to him, her eyes, alarmed. Undertaker’s laugh heightened.

                                “Check.” He said after the lady disappeared.

~o0o~

                When Eric first learned about Alan’s leave of absence, he had been shocked to say the least. He thought it would only take a few days but it has now stretched to two weeks. He had gone over to Alan’s doctor who assured him that nothing serious has happened to his partner, and that the leave is actually a welcome change for him.

 

                                “Don’t fret too much, Slingby, Alan’s doing the right thing.” Had been the doctor’s advice.

 

                Of course he had visited Alan, but not alone. Ronald Knox insisted on bringing a party to Alan’s place and almost everyone, even Mr. William T. Stiff (as  the trainees called him) came. They had fun eating, singing, and Ronald even came up with a weird song about the rules Mr. Stiff always reiterate to the whole team.

 

                                “Heyheyhey, let’s do this dance during the association’s party next month! Whatdya say?” Ronald grinned.

                                “Death~!!!” Grell and the new hires cheered.

                                “Alan-senpai, you should definitely be back with us by then. Then after that, our group will be so popular I’m sure we’ll have a goukon scheduled for us each night!” Ronald’s eyes glittered with hope.

                                “Not unless you have overtime.” Will chimed in, adjusting his glasses, Ronald turned to the older man with a surprised face then proceeded to grovel, pulling at William’s sleeve.

                                “No overtimeplease.. noo overtimeeeeee…”he cried. William grabbed his death scythe and whacked Grell.

                                “What did you make this kid drink? He’s obviously dead drunk.” The manager glared, Grell just batted her eyelids.

 

                Alan laughed all the while, and Eric, well, he was watching Alan all throughout the night. He’s happy that his junior looks energetic but he also have this weird feeling rising up inside him.

 

                                “Eric-san?” Alan asked, looking concerned. Eric quickly averted his gaze

                                “Is there something wrong?”

                                “Uh, where’s your brandy? I need more.” He said, standing up and going over the pile of drinks the team hauled into the flat.

 

                By then, Eric knew that nothing’s wrong with Alan, in fact, he’s perfectly fine, if we ignore his incurable sickness. The one who’s screwing up is him… He got a bottle of brandy and poured, his mind still preoccupied with other things. Alan’s future, his future. No matter how he look at it, it’s like the only road they’re leading to is death, and not even that silver haired girl can change it. But he still believes that if he fight through it, he can find a way, even if it’s just to save Alan.

~o0o~

                Undertaker once again stood at the foot of the doll’s throne. Like, she was oblivious to everything but the contents of the table in front of her. Undertaker knelt down to place the empty vial Eric had given at one of the steps.

 

                                “Help me down, Undertaker.” The doll reached out a hand.

 

                Undertaker climbed the steps, took her hand and pulled it slowly. No matter how many times he had seen this, it still gave him the chills, seeing as a translucent image of the doll came out, holding his hand. The vessel on the throne collapsed in an awkward position but neither of them cared. She floated beside him, her long hair sparkling. When they reached the step where the vial was, the doll’s spirit took it in her hands and sighed. She then let go of his hand and walked back to her throne. Once back to her seat, and vessel, she sat upright and closed her eyes. By the light, Undertaker could see the glimmer around it, evidence of tears.

 

                                “It’s times like this that I feel useless.” The doll’s attendant appeared behind him. Undertaker bowed.

                                “What’s next? I gather my guests will keep on increasing. If this continues, that future will definitely come true.” The attendant shook her head.

                                “Tick tock, tick tock.’ Undertaker grinned, his fingers moving sideways as he made his way back.

~o0o~

                After all his guests have gone home, Alan visited the meadow which has become his sanctuary during the past few weeks.  For some nights now he had expected to see the black clad lady to appear, but she didn’t and he gathered she lost interest in him after he turned down her offer. The party with his team members lasted until midnight before Will ordered everyone to go home and let Alan rest. He was thankful for their thoughtfulness, and he finally had the courage to go back to work the next morning. After tonight, he felt that he had finally, and truly accepted his situation. Even with that kind offer from the black clad lady can change it. He’s come to terms with death, after all, he is a shinigami, right.

 

                                “Itsuka, ore mo, dareka no.” it was then that he ehard the familiar singing voice.

                                “Hikari ni, naritai…” he looked out the window, and at the same spot from before, sat the lady who had once offered him deliverance. She was singing what sounded to be the same song she had sung during their first meeting.

                                “Nagai tabi wo tsuzuketekita.” He walked towards her, drawn by her voice.

                                “Kodoku na kage, hikizuri…” feeling his presence, the lady turned around, and smiled when she recognized him. Alan returned the smile and sat down beside him.

                                “Nice to see you again here. Miss, uh…” she giggled.

                                “Never mind with my name, you’ll die if I tell you”

                                “Well, I’m dying anyway, does it matter?”

                                “Melinoe, that’s my name.” she said after a pause.

                                “That’s a nice song you were singing Melinoe. Although the meaning is pretty sad.”

                                “I had been depressed these past few days when a certain somebody turned me down.”

                                “Really? Who?” looked at him in disbelief and Alan remembered, he laughed shyly.

                                “Say, do you have anyone like that? The person in the song, I mean.” She asked. Alan looked at her.

                                “To be someone’s light?” Alan was silent, thinking deep. But there was only one name in his mind.

                                “I think you do.” She said, peering at his face. Alan blushed, making the other laugh.

                                “No… it’s not like that… hmmm, how should I put it…”

                                “That person is your light and you want to be someone like that, just so you can at least hope to light his way…” Alan tried to digest her words.

                                “Come with me, I want to show you something.” She stood up, making the flowers she gathered on her lap fall. Alan looked at her, but nevertheless took her hand.

 

                In the blink of an eye, they were on top of a building in central London. He was wondering what they have to see when the woman pointed out to a dark alley.

                                “You can very well see what’s happening over there, right? Look.”

                                “Is that?!” His whole body felt cold as he saw Eric corner a young lady, his death scythe gleaming.

                                “That girl is not on the death list.” Just as she finished, Eric delivered the fatal blow that killed the young woman.

                Alan would’ve rushed down if had not clamped her hand tightly around his wrist. A second later, they were back to the meadow of Ericas. Alan fell on his knees, still not believing what he saw. The woman however, sat down like nothing happened.

 

                                “He’s going to become a fallen shinigami if he continues.’ She said in a cold monotone.

                                “Why? Why is he doing this?!” Alan said through gritted teeth.

 

                She then walked behind him and placed her hands over his eyes, before Alan could protest, a stream of images flashed before him, like a cinematic record of a dying person. He watched, just as any shinigami would but he trembled at what he saw, and he cried. After the record ended, Melinoe released her hold and he felt his knees give in. With a loud thud, he fell on the ground, kneeling, and a shower of Ericas blew past. The pain had started again, the thorns had taken their opportunity and attacked. He clutched at his chest and coughed. She crouched in front of him, her hands cupping his cheek. He raised his face up and wiped the tears from his eyes, the pain somehow, miraculously disappeared..

 

                                “If you want to be his light, if you want to save him…” her hand then took his, and again placed the vial in it.

                                “You know what to do…”                                             

~o0o~

                Eric closed his hands over the soul he had just taken. The victim was another young lady who was coming home from an evening dance. One down, but there’s still lots of souls to cover.

 

                                “Ahh, killing defenseless young women, how brutal.” A shrill voice surprised him, he turned around and saw Grell.

                                “Chill down Eric, I’m not here to fight you or anything.” Grell said, ignoring him and his death scythe but instead bent over the dead body.

                                “You’ve been my favorite shinigami subordinate ever so let me give you this little advice.” He flitted towards him, playfully touched his cheek then hopped away.

                                “Do it randomly. If you go on almost nightly like this, then you’re apt to be discovered soon.” The redhead winked.

                                “I know that you’re doing it for love, If Will had been in the same boat as Alan I will do the same, so I completely understand you.” Eric rolled his eyes.

                                “Right now, let’s keep this our dirty little secret, okay? But if someone else finds out, I won’t be able to help” He gave him a peck on the cheek then went away, giggling while singing some weird song.

~o0o~

                                “Melinoe, I want to say goodbye to him.” Alan said after he handed over the vial.

                                “Are you sure of this, Alan?” but she didn’t let him answer

                                “You’re the top of your class, you’re supposed to be smarter than anyone, but how stupid can your decision be!?” her voice started shaking.

                                “Do you know how many shinigami had lost their lives to the thorns of death? And do you know how many more would kill over the chance I had given you?” now it’s her turn to cry. He placed a hand on her head and smiled wanly.

                                “I don’t know how many have died, and I’m sure others would jump at the opportunity to save themselves but…” Alan looked at the field of purple flowers.

                                “He once told me that despite of being born alone, there will always be someone who will be beside you, just like the Ericas in this field. And just like that, even though he’ll be alone, I want to be with him, watching over, silently. I want to be his light.”

                                “Stupid Shinigami. Go home before I kill you” she sniffed. Alan smiled at her then made his way back. Melinoe watched him until he disappeared, then she fell to the ground. Suddenly, The silver haired girl appeared.

                                “Undertaker…” the silver haired girl said after Alan had gone. Undertaker promptly appeared beside her.

                                “Where shall we go, majesty?” he grinned.

                                “Don’t ask. You know where.”

                                “Oh, so your majesty’s about to play this game seriously?” he let out his signature laugh as he picked her up. The duo disappeared just as another wind blew and set another flurry of Erica petals floating. Meanwhile, Melinoe lay on the ground, unconscious but her eyes were damp.

~o0o~

                                “Eric Slingby.” Eric turned around and saw the weird shopkeeper and the silver haired girl.

                                “Do you really want to fall that much, shinigami?” her voice shook with anger.

                                “Undertaker…”

 

                In a flash, the shop keeper was gone front his spot and was behind Eric, but what surprised him most was the gleaming scythe in his hands which he swung, obviously aiming at his neck. Eric duck on time and made a quick turn, swinging his own puny death scythe which obviously did not connect. Undertaker laughed as he jumped back, his scythe poised above his head.

 

                                “Let me tell you something…” he said, his eyes gleaming with mischief.

                                “If you think anyone can escape the thorns of death, you’re wrong.” He swung his scythe down, the air pressure was enough to shatter the soil beneath him. Eric shielded himself, his feet straining to keep in contact with the soil as he was pushed back.

                                “Everyone ends up having tea with Death. Even us, shinigami. The question is a matter of time. Do you want to take that ticket to the tea party right now?” he snickered. Pushing him against the wall, one hand on the scythe almost cutting against Eric’s neck, the other holding Eric’s scythe, his grin now had become murderous, demonic even. In contrast to the bloody spectacle, a rain of purple petals surrounded them.

                                “You know what I hate most?” he said, his yellow-green eyes blazing with ancient hatred and anger. He threw Eric’s scythe aside and pushed his own scythe deeper that the skin began to tear.

                                “People who hold onto a foolish hope.”

                                “Undertaker!”

                The girl’s voice was firm and it tempered the anger of the silver haired shinigami. He lowered his scythe, but held Eric back nonetheless, this time using the handle of his weapon. Silver strands of hair lashed out at Erid and held him bound against the wall. The girl glided towards him and without a word thrust her hand inside his chest. Eric screamed.

                                “These souls are not yours, nor are they ready for reaping. You have committed a grave sin, and should be punished according to the rules of the underworld. I, Macaria, daughter of Hades, lord and ruler of the underworld shall hand down your punishment.” Her eyes, formerly those of the yellow-green orbs of the shinigami turned blood red.

~o0o~

                Now back on her throne, Macaria gave ragged gasps of air. Being separated from a vessel for that long, and under the impurities of the surface took a toll on her.  But she knew she had no choice but to intervene. At the foot of her stairs lay Melinoe, still unconscious, but looking more like a dead doll discarded by a kid. Undertaker walked in, reported that the souls taken by Eric had been anonymously returned to the association and then turned to leave.

 

                                “It was a lie.” Macaria said. Undertaker continued to walk.

                                “One shinigami was able to escape the thorns of death. You know that, don’t you?” The heavy doors closed.

~o0o~

~After one year~

                Every year, fresh graduates from the university troop into the Shinigami Haken Kyoukai building to become part of the family. There they are welcomed by their seniors slash instructors who will guide them to their chosen careers. And the ones assigned by HR to guide the aspiring reapers this year…

 

                                “Honestly…”

 

                 William T. Spears heaved a very deep sigh as he saw the paper from HR. Then he looked at Alan who was standing in front of him, smiling.

                                “Assistant Instructor: Ronald Knox” At least HR listened to him and gave Alan a chance to rake on the responsibility of handling the new hires, but he’s still not sure if Ronald Knox is ready.

                                “I think he’s fully capable. William-san did say Ronald is a talented shinigami.” Alan explained.

                                “I’m just worried that he’ll give unnecessary ideas to the new ones.” Will adjusted his glasses.

                                “But if you insist, and as if I can do anything about it now…” Just then Ronald burst into the room.

                                “Aaaalaaan senpai, shall we go?” Ronald bounced towards him, Will had to look away.

 

                The tour then commenced, at first the new hires were shown the most important part of the building, the entrances, rest rooms, emergency exits, where each stair and elevator goes, and then they proceeded to visit every department. They had walked in the Reaper’s Lounge where some of the reapers were taking a break. It was then when one of the young men spoke up.

 

                                “Alan senpai, I heard you were a triple A student back at Unviersity, I bet everything wasw easy for you when you arrived here.” Someone spoke, an excited buzz arose from the new hires. William, who happened to be at the lounge heard them.

                                “Er… no, not really. I did have a hard time too, at the start, but the senpai who mentored me was very good.” Alan replied, he gave a small smile.

                                “Really? Who is he?” the others joined in, now excited.

                                “Eric Slingby. He’s…” before he could finish, the questions came simultaneously.

                                “Where is he? What is he like? What is his death scythe? Is he nice?” Alan could no longer keep track of who asked the questions.

                                “Currently, Eric Slingby is no longer part of the association…”

 

                Alan said the words slowly, as if something was preventing him from speaking.  The young one s around him gave another rain of questions but this time, Alan could no longer hear them, he felt himself sink into a deep hole in his memories, of a night where purple petals flew around him. Of the night he made the contract.

                                “All right, that’s it for now, you guys can go take a break.. Go, shoo, shoo. This will be the only day you’ll get off early for a break so better take it.” Ronald said with his wide grin, pushing the others away from his superior. He had caught Will’s stare and quickly acted on the situation. It was then that Alan staggered and almost fell. Ronald caught him.

                                “I’m okay Ronald, I think I’ll take a little break as well.” Alan smiled, clutching his chest. Will walked over to Ronald.

                                “Do you think Alan-senpai’s going to be okay?”Ronald asked as he followed Will out of the lounge. As they left, Will remembered a scene so much like this last year. He stole a glance at the couch where Eric used to sit, then with a sigh, he closed the door.

~o0o~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to those who have read the first chappie and this one, hope you enjoy both of them! :) It's been a long while since I wrote a multi-chapter fic so please bear with me. Also, I'm planning to update the chappies as soon as possible but only if school, work, and life won't get into my way (the second one usually does, please insert Will's trademark statement and gesture).
> 
> Anyways, I've always had this headcanon that Grell knew all along who killed the girls and why it was done, and given his experience, he'll let it slip.  
> Hope to see you again next chappie :D 
> 
> M_R


	3. Ai wa Chi Mamire

                Taking a walk in the graveyard is one of Undertaker’s hobbies. He feels like he’s walking into  a vast, open-aired bedroom where decayed and decaying bodies lay asleep deep within the earth. Sometimes he thinks he could hear remnants of their souls, angry, confused, lost. Not enough to become the thorns of death harmful to a shinigami, but powerful enough to be heard, and sometimes, seen. Sometimes too, there were the whispers of sweet words, left by the memories of the souls who had passed on, who had left enough of themselves to try and bring life to the soul of the other humans who are tired of living. These are the sounds he enjoy during these visits, because sometimes he sees faint flashes of cinematic records, of happy memories and dreams.

 

                                “The wonders of a soul.” He would whisper to himself with a nostalgic smile.

                               

                But once a year, he goes to a graveyard visit more than to enjoy the sight and sounds. This day would be the only day in a year when he would shed his guise as a shop keeper but to actually don the coat of a nobleman. And the only day that he allows himself to return to his old self as a shinigami. He would walk slowly, treating each step as a pathway to the past he once knew. He would reminisce all the way to the particular spot he came to visit. There were several tombstones there, with names and only the date of death. Orphans, one might have gathered, but to him they were more than that. Carefully, he laid flowers in honor of those children, he stood a while as he heard the distant laughter, the giggles, even the calling of a name of a name that used to belong to him. He smiled as his hand ran along the chain that he wore, his treasure, yes. After some time, he bade farewell to the children, promising to meet them again next year, and to find them once they have been reborn. He bade the memories farewell. Not far from the graves of the children was another grave, a statue of an angel stood guard over it, he stopped.

 

                                “You’re such a foolish girl, you know.” He would say under his breath, as he reach out to the cold headstone. He would strain to listen to his surroundings, filtering the sounds around him, trying to make out a voice

                                “Of course you wouldn’t be here” he would laugh softly, bitterly.

                                ‘I hate people who cling on to a false hope.’ He had said those words to Eric the shinigami a year or two ago, but the sting of those words still hasn’t healed. He raised his hand and pushed back the silver hair from his eyes, then he looked up.

                                “But I am the foolish one, aren’t I?”

~o0o~

~Flashback~

                Looking back, he had no idea why he had decided to go rogue in the first place. It might be because he had grown tired of the daily routine that is his life as a member of the dispatch team, but sometimes he would wonder if it’s not because he’s interested with the humans, and the human world. Interested enough to try and be part of them.

 

                                “Hello.” A small voice said followed by the tugging of his trouser leg. Undertaker looked down.

                                “Hello.” The little girl repeated. She had blue-black hair tied with a red ribbon and big blue eyes that spoke of innocence. In one hand she was holding a bunch of daisies and the other still gripped his trouser leg. He blinked and stared at her.

                                “Claudia, there you are. Have you greeted Baron Victor’s son?” two men walked towards them, he recognized the one as his adoptive father, Baron Victor Chateaubriand, while the other is another nobleman who would usually frequent their mansion for a visit.

                                “Earl Phantomhive, may I present to you, my adopted son Adam?” Undertaker bowed.

                                “He’s a fine young man, and good looking too. I trust he is on his way to learning the family business?” the earl looked earnestly at the other.

                                “We’ll get to there in no time, my dear Earl. But currently he’s helping me out at the children’s hospital.”

                                “Come on Claudia, it’s time to go.” the girl nodded but tugged once again at his trouser leg. Undertaker looked down and saw the girl extending the hand which was holding the daisies. He reached out for it but she withdrew her hand. Puzzled, Undertaker stared.

                                “Up.” She grinned toothily, now both her arms are raised. With a sigh of defeat, he knelt down and took her in his arms and scooped her up.

                                “Daddy!” she called, everyone inside the ballroom turned to them. Claudia smiled, her eyes shining while Undertaker wanted to run and hide. He could imagine the looks of his fellow dispatch members if they ever see him carrying a young girl like some nursemaid.

 

                The people around them smiled, and Undertaker had no choice but to walk among them to his father and Earl Phantomhive while the girl clung to him, her arms wound around his neck. She would give him an occasional grin, and as Claudia was turned over to her doting father, she looked back to him.

 

                                “Mr. Blackbird!” she called, her small hands motioning for him to come closer, just wishing for everything to end. She was being carried by her mother now, and as Undertaker stood in front of her, she reached out and stuffed the daisies into his breast pocket.

                                “There, at least you wouldn’t look so glum!” she giggled,waving.

 

                In the following years, he had done his duty as the heir apparent to the Baron, training as a doctor. As to why he went as far as this, he’s still not sure. All he knew is that this new life is not that bad.

 

                                “Doctor Blackbird!” Claudia yelled, even before the carriage door opened.

                                “Lady Phantomhive, it’s a pleasure to see you here today.” He said. He had received a call from the hospital that the young Lord and Lady Phantomhive had arrived.

                                “I thought I might come and visit, is it inconvenient?” Undertaker smiled.

                                “Of course not, you’re always welcome here.”

 

                The two proceeded to go inside the hospital where Claudia pulled him to one of the wards. They were greeted by enthusiastic laughter and applause. Inside, a ten year old boy in a magician’s outfit bowed to his spectators, some twenty children propped up on their beds. When they noticed that the doctor had arrived, the waved and greeted him, even the little masked magician gave a bow.

 

                                “Lord Vincent?” He said unsure. Vincent took off his mask and grinned.

                                “We’ve planned to give a little show to the children here. Vincent and me took turns at the wards, though I believe Vincent’s sleight of hand tricks are better than my jokes.” She said as Vincent resumed his show. The two then walked away, to the direction of his office

                                “That’s not true Lady Claudia, your jokes are the best I’ve heard.” Undertaker said. The older Phantomhive pouted

                                “If that’s so, then why have you not laughed in any of my jokes?” she said, an eyebrow arched.

                                “I-I’m sure I laughed at most of them…” she hissed.

                                “Never… Never ever! Hmph…” she turned her head sharply. Undertaker was a loss at what to do. He’d been down here for centuries but it seems like he still hasn’t mastered human emotions yet. His face must’ve looked weird because Claudia suddenly burst out laughing.

                                “There it is! That clueless look on your face Now that, is a first rate joke!” she giggled. Undertaker just blinked.

 

                Just then they have arrived at his father’s office.  He locked the door and sat behind the desk. It’s been a decade since the little girl tugged at his trouser one night at a party, now at sixteen years old, Claudia Phantomhive is helping the current Earl Phantomhive on most cases, and sometimes working on her own. Having her today surely does not count as a social call. He waited for her to lay her case but Claudia walked to the window and looked at some of the children who were being wheeled by the nurses across the garden.

                                “Hey, remember that last case I was working on? The case of the missing children?” she said, her voice was soft, almost nostalgic. He gave an affirmative answer.

                                “I’ve just finished writing my report on it. I’ve sent it over to the Queen and she thanked me for helping.” Her voice started cracking.

                                “Do you know what I found in that abandoned building Adam?” A child about Vincent’s age lay dead on a marble slab. He had been stabbed brutally all because this cult believes they can summon the devil. There were other kids too, all locked up in a cage that was too small to hold their number. Their eyes looked dead.” She placed a hand against the window pane.

                                “Most of the cultist escaped, even the power of the Phantomhive is not enough to scratch into that kind of organization.” Her voice trembles, not with hurt or sorrow, but with anger. Undertaker listened, this emotion he’s too familiar and had seen among many humans. He didn’t say a word.

                                “Say Adam, do you think the devil can really grant your wish?” the question surprised him.

                                “Yes. “ he said finally.

                                “They are vile creatures that hunt and entice souls. They can give you anything you want but in exchange they will devour your soul.”

                                “But it doesn’t matter, you’re dead anyway.”

                                “It does. Most people don’t really realize it, but souls are very important and precious things. They store the person’s memories throughout his life, and all the precious things he had experienced while still alive. Also, no soul is ever alike, it shines differently depends on a person.” He narrated with a changed voice, almost nostalgic, and with a hint of emotion. Claudia smiled.

                                “Hey Adam, can I ask you for a favor? I have pulled some strings in order to have those children transferred here. There are about twenty of them. I know it will take funds to admit them, but I have already arranged the money.  Adam, can you take care of those children for me? I know you don’t really come to this place, but I think only you can do it. Can you bring them back to the light?” Her last words shocked him. All this time he had believed that as a shinigami, he belonged to the darkness, a creature of the night that knows nothing but death and despair.

                                “I don’t think I’m qualified to do that.” He said.

 

                As a former shinigami, he had avoided the family-run hospital because it will obviously let the others know his whereabouts so he had politely refused to work there and instead set up a practice in London, acting only as an administrator for the hospital. And now, having this request laid down before him… Claudia turned to him, her eyes were wet with tears but there was a beautiful smile on her lips.

                                “Of course you can! When I first met you I thought you were some shiny angel.”

                                “Angel…” he repeated. Claudia nodded enthusiastically.

                                ‘more like an angel of death’ he thought.

~o0o~

                And so the children came, Undertaker had a separate wing built for the children and an office for him that he seldom visits. He would have a doctor and a nurse report to his residence twice a day and after that he would give them instructions. It was crazy, yes. But the greatest, craziest thing he had done was…

 

                                “Lord Adam, are you feeling fine?” he recognized the voice as that of a nurse in the hospital’s employ. He grunted and tried to shift under the bedcovers.

                                “You have been hurt pretty much. The doctor had already informed Baron Chateaubriand. Please rest for a while.” She smiled then walked away.

 

                Undertaker waited until she was gone and with difficulty he sat up, looked around the room until he saw what he was looking for. His body hurt and he’s got cuts and bruises all around given that it’s been ages since he’s been into a fight, but what’s important is that he had already gotten what he wanted. His hand ran over the leather cover of the book, caressing it slowly, but he never had the courage to open it. Well, not yet, but he ought to, that’s the reason why he went through all that trouble… to get that book and… In an instant, a flash of silver came and he was holding in his hand his old scythe. His eyes glanced to the mirror at the far corner of the room, he walked to it and looked at himself, book in one hand, scythe in the other, and he laughed. He laughed so hard that the coughing started, and the pain in his chest rose, a pain he hadn’t had for centuries, it came back, stronger, his eyes became unfocused, but before he collapsed, he saw the sweet smile of the little girl at the party, of the young lady she had become. He raised his hand to reach her, his scythe falling to the floor. He was only inches away when his world turned dark.

~End of Flashback~

~o0o~

 

                                “If it’s not Lord Adam.” Undertaker’s musings were cut off. He turned around and saw Frances Midford nee Phantomhive behind him, smiling.

                                “Lady Midford.” He bowed.

                                “I’m sure my older sister and the children will appreciate you still remembering her even now.” She walked past him to place the bouquet on the tomb, she paused for a while and smiled.

                                “You know what, every time I see you here, I can’t help but think, why a nobleman such as yourself would decide to live a commoner’s life, much more that of  an undertaker? The lands can be restored back to your name if you would present yourself, I myself can vouch for you.”

                                “That’s very kind of you lady Midford, but right now, I am nothing more than a mortuary shopkeeper.” He laughed.

                                “So now you’ve known how to laugh. If that’s what you wish, evil nobleman Adam Chateaubriand.” Undertaker bowed again and turned to leave.

                                “Also, thank you for assisting Vincent, and now Ciel.”

                                “Oh, that kid surely needs some guidance you know.” He snickered.

                                “I know, he took on the role of the guard dog at a very early age. And he needs all the guidance we can give.”

                                “It’s nothing, Lady Midford, I take it has to be my job, after all, I’m am some sort of a part of the family.” He giggled, amused at his own joke.

                                “Yes. Well, Ciel does not know it, but to me and Vincent, of course you’re part of the Phantomhive family.

~o0o~

~Flashback~

                                “So, that’s how it is…” his father explained to him as he sat on his bed, still recovering from his injuries.

                                “Baron, you know I can’t do that.” He explained.

                                “Yes, but we cannot refuse Earl Phantomhive, can we?” Undertaker heaved a sigh.

                                “Have you explained to him my condition?” when no reply came, he struggled to his feet.

                                “Then I shall.”

 

                And so he dressed, asked the coach to take him to the Phantomhive estate to meet with the current head of the family. As someone from a family low lower rank, he could have been refused an audience, but since his case is an exception, he was graciously led to the study to meet with the patriarch. There, he laid his case.

 

                                “With all due respect my lord, I am afraid I would have to decline your generous offer.” He began.

                                “Do you now? And why is that?”

                                “A commoner such as myself cannot be made part of a prestigious house, and surely my affliction---“ He was cut short by a wave of the hand from the earl.

                                “Yes yes, Victor picked you up from some slum and trained you after he disinherited his son, and don’t take me for a fool to not know what this “affliction” is.  You look the same as when I first saw you ten years ago. Surely no man can do that. But this is how the aristocracy works. Just go with it.” With this he was dismissed.

                                “I’m afraid you caught father in one of his bad days. A case had been putting so much pressure on him.” It was Claudia’s voice. She and her youngest sibling Frances just came out of the drawing room and were smiling at him. Claudia instructed Frances to proceed to her room while she walked with him.

                                “So, you finally heard the news, huh?” no one spoke for a full minute.

                                “It’s always been like this with noble families, and there’s very little we can do about it. Still, if it was me, I wouldn’t want to keep you tied around some stupid tradition. That’s why you talked to father right? To cancel the engagement?” again, silence.

                                “Oh well, I guess the feeling is mutual on my part. I would never, ever want to marry an old man no matter how handsome he looks!” she said, tossing her hair aside.

                                “I’m sorry my lady, I…” he was not able to finish as Claudia burst out laughing.

                                “Adam! I was joking you know! Joking!” she said, momentarily stopping to lean against the wall while continuing to laugh. Undertaker tried to make sense out of the whole scenario.

                                “Oh god, Adam, look at you!” He looked at her while she laughed, and for the first time,

His lips curved up to a small smile.

                                “Eh? Eh?! Are you smiling, Adam? For real? Are you ill or something?” she peered at his face and he shied away, but she persisted, until he hit his back against a column and winced, his bruises stinging.

                                “Oh, I forgot that you’ve been hurt! I’m very sorry…” she said, he smiled again.

                                “It’s nothing.”

                That night, Undertaker decided to stay at the hospital to watch over the children. He’d decided to fulfill the lady’s wish to aid in their recovery and to do that… He flipped over the book one more time, then checked the patient list beside him. Good, no one in the place is bound to die tonight so he can stay. With this, he started his rounds.

~o0o~

                By the following year, Vincent’s training as the guard dog started, thus letting Claudia step out of the role little by little. She and Frances would be frequent visitors of the hospital and the children, some of them, have now been adopted by new families.

 

                                “You’ve done so much for them, Adam.” Claudia said as they watched Frances play with the children. On her lap rested the head of a sleeping boy who holds one of the latest models of the Funtom toy line.

                                “They did it themselves. Children are amazing creatures.” Claudia blinked.

                                “Sometimes you sound funny, you know.” She giggled.

                                “By the way..” her tone dropped to a serious one.

                                “Father would want to announce the engagement next week.” Once again, that awkward silence reigned.

                                “Is that so…” was the only answer he could manage.

                                “Adam, listen. I know your family will be in trouble if you refuse, so why don’t you just let me do it?” She was about to say more, but he stopped her, his hand lightly closed on hers.

                                “Yes, probably, but shouldn’t we take some time thinking about it? After all.” He turned to her, a full smile now gracing his lips.

                                “A single old man like me would be very lucky to have a very young, rich, and pretty wife.” Claudia stared at him. He then hung his head with a sigh.

                                “So I guess that joke didn’t work, huh.”

                                “That was a joke!?!?!” Claudia exclaimed. He nodded. She hissed and hit him on the head.

                                “You need to work on your jokes more, if you want to have my first rate laugh.” She said, and the two laughed.

 

                Time passed, the announcement came as well as the preparations. Everything seemed fine, even the children were overjoyed to hear the news. The relationship between the two however, did not change. It had been a casual arrangement, and nothing more. They went on with their lives, Claudia taking lessons, and Undertaker, managing the hospital. But Fate had something in store for them.

~o0o~

                                “You will regret this, old man!!!” the voice was harsh, and it was heard even through the great oak doors of Baron Chateaubriand’s office. Undertaker, together with the Phantomhive children were on their way to greet the Baron when they heard the shouting. After a few seconds, a large man came out, fuming mad. When he saw Undertaker, his face flushed and suddenly grabbed him by the collar. Frances immediately clung to Claudia while Vincent made a move to hit the man. Undertaker held up his hand to stop the young earl.

                                “So, you’re the street rat my father picked up.” He spat. He raised his hand to hit Undertaker but was stopped when a cane was thrust between him and his intended Victim. He glared at the intruder, Claudia glared back.

                                “ And this is the Phantomhive girl you’re about to marry…” he let go of his grip and turned his attention to the eldest Phantomhive. Vincent was already at the ready to hit the man but was held back by Claudia.

                                “You’re supposed to be the bride of the next head of the Chateaubriand clan, you should be mine.” He glared, his hands closing on her necks. Claudia moved the cane to under his chin and pressed it hard against his neck, restraining his breath. He let her go and gasped for air.

                                “You have already been disinherited by the Baron, a commoner like you shouldn’t be making a scene here. Please leave before we call the authorities.” With this, she walked past him, followed by her siblings. Vincent was still glaring at him. Undertaker remained, and the two stared at each other for a while before the other man snickered.

                                “Enjoy while you can, street rat, I’ll take back what is mine.”

~End of Flashback~

 

                Frances knelt down and offered a prayer to her older sister. When she got up, she was wiping her eyes.

 

                                “All these years, I would sometimes dream about what happened that day and I can’t help but blame myself. It’s probably why I practiced hard with the sword after that. And even got Lizzy to be like me.”

                                “It’s not your fault My Lady. And I’m sure Claudia wouldn’t want you to blame yourself.”

 

~o0o~

                Finally came the day of the wedding. Truth be told, Undertaker still has no idea on what will happen, or what he’s getting himself into but he just let himself go along the flow of things.

 

                                “Doctor Adam!!!” the door burst open and tiny feet rushed inside, then proceeded to throw open the curtains, the smaller ones jumped onto the bed, some pulling off the blanket, some took to shaking Undertaker, other bold children pulled his hair.

                                “Wake up wake up wake up!!!” the all chanted. Had he not remembered he was no longer a shinigami, he would’ve used his scythe to ward off the intruders (the same thing he used to do when someone would disturb him while he was on the dispatch team). Instead, he flailed his arms around, trying to catch the children. The small ones giggled, grabbed his arms and started pulling.

                                “Adam, I think the children doesn’t want you to be late on your wedding day.” His father laughed, as he watched from the doorway. Undertaker finally got up.

                                “Yaaay!!!” the children yelled triumphantly, those who were holding his arms started pulling again, this time to get him out of bed. Undertaker couldn’t help but smile. He got up and walked towards the door, once in front of his father, the old man laid  a hand on his shoulder.

                                “Looks like you’ve finally gotten used to life as a human.” Undertaker smiled.

                                “I suppose.”

                                “Then go, you wouldn’t want to make your bride wait.”

                But it had been the other way around. The ceremony had already started and everyone was already inside the cathedral but Claudia and Frances still hasn’t arrived. Undertaker stood beside the altar, together with his father and Vincent, not minding the whispers that have started to be exchanged between the guests. It was when the bell tolled that everyone thought the bride had come. Instead, a little girl dressed in funeral attire walked down the aisle. There was a collection of gasps from the guests, one even approached the girl to ask her a question but it went unnoticed. Like in a procession, she walked towards the altar, Undertaker broke into a cold sweat as he recognized the little girl, but a part of him rejected the thought. When the girl arrived in front of him, she raised her head, and even through the black veil, he could see the glimmer of silver hair, and more than that, the seemingly glowing yellow-green eyes. Time seemed to have stopped around them and without a word, she raised her hands which was holding a book, Undertaker’s death list. With shaking hands, he took it, flipped the pages until…

 

                                “No…” he muttered.

 

                Without paying attention to anything nor anyone, he dropped the book and with faltering steps, made a dash out. Everyone was taken aback by this that no one had noticed that the girl had disappeared, only Vincent, who noticed the fallen book remembered, he picked it up, read the contents, but did not understand.

 

~End of Flashback~        

                                “I had been playing outside the manor then, waiting by the carriage. I never noticed the men who crept behind me. I was surprised when I was snatched and taken inside the carriage. The man told me he will kill me if I cried so I didn’t, he also told me to act natural when my sister arrives. My sister knew something was wrong when she noticed me, so she was prepared for the men when she opened the door. I was told to jump out by my sister and I did, but the Baron’s son was fast and strong, he held me back. Just the men whom my sister had beaten up started to surround her. She was told to get into the carriage if she wants me alive. I have never been so afraid.” This was the first time he heard what had happened. Of course it was told during the inquiry but he wasn’t listening then, but listening to it now…

                                “They drove with the carriage door open, and me being held back inches away from the door. My sister could’ve done something but if she did, I was surely to be thrown out the window faster than she can catch me. I had already started crying then, but she smiled at me and told me everything’s gonna be fine. I still remember that.” Again tears started falling.

                                “And then you came. Even now I still don’t know how you managed it, but I was so relieved when you took me from the clutches of that man. I thought it was all over, especially when you grabbed my sister, but the Baron’s son got a hold of her too. The next thing I know, all three of us were flying out of the carriage, my sister had ripped her gown with that little dagger our father gave her. I was relieved thinking we were safe.”

                                “Please, Lady Midford, I doubt your sister would want such a sad memory to be brought up on her anniversary. She would’ve wanted you to smile.

               

~Flashback~

                                “Adam!!!” Claudia almost screamed in panic when their savior started coughing, even more so when she saw the blood. Meanwhile, the carriage was turning around, going back for them.

                                “G-go.” Undertaker said between gasps. The pain had returned, he felt like his  heart was being squeezed tight. He clutched at his chest with one hand, while the other pushed his bride to be away.

                                “I said, go!” he glared, for the first time, Claudia saw the yellow-green eyes he had been hiding.  It was filled with determination. She knew what he was thinking.

                                “I’m not leaving you here, they’ll kill you!” she glared. She could hear the carriage wheels draw closer.

                                “I’m dying anyway. Just go and save yourself!” this declaration shocked her, but it also brought about a decision. Just as the carriage stopped, shewalked in front of the crouched shinigami and shielded him, The Baron’s son, together with his two henchmen alighted, their eyes filled with malice.

                                “What do you want?” she glared.

                                “Move aside, lady” one of the men said, brandishing a knife.

                                “If it’s the title you want, you can’t have it, your master here has been disinherited, and if you kill Adam, it will only make your situation worse.” Frances was clinging onto her now.

                                “If it’s money, wealth and power you want, I can give you that, in one condition.”

 

                Undertaker had been too weak to protest, but he heard the bargain. He clawed on the ground, clutched at the hem of his bride’s tattered gown, trying to plead but no words came out, the more he moved, the greater the pain was. Who knew the thorns of death can be this painful during the last few attacks? Or maybe, it’s the situation that’s adding to the pain. The whole world seem to blur in front of his eyes. He felt arms hoist him up and drag him back to the carriage where he was thrown carelessly on one of the seats, Claudia sat beside him, followed by Frances. He had stopped Claudia’s death, but the consequence of it seemed to be a fate even worse. The carriage drove once again, and he felt Claudia’s hand closed over him. He would’ve cried if the pain permitted him to, but at that moment he could not even speak this time, he gripped her hands tight before letting himself sink into oblivion, and probably, death.

 

                When Undertaker came to, it had been three days after the incident. Vincent filled him in the details, of how the marriage took place, where the guests were surprised to see the bride with another groom, of how Claudia silenced their father with a stare, of when she whispered to Vincent to call the yard and arrest the culprits. The ceremony wasn’t over when the authorities came, and with a sneer, Claudia Phantomhive herself put the cuffs on the bridegroom. The ceremony of course had been void, and no official marriage happened, which was a great relief to the revived shinigami.

 

                                “You’re a hundred years early to deal with a Phantomhive.” Her grin was sinister as he whispered those to the Baron’s son.

                                “I told you I can give you wealth, money, and power. I didn’t say I’ll let you have it for the rest of your life. I hope you’ve enjoyed your few minutes of glory.”

 

                Vincent was about to ask him about the book when the door opened and the heroine herself came in, scolded the young Earl and dragged him out of the room. She then went inside and replaced the flowers on the bedside.

 

                                “How’re you feeling? You really scared everyone there.” She said softly, avoiding his gaze.

                                “That was dangerous you know.” He admonished, but his voice was gentle,

                                “It’s the only way I knew to save you then. You nearly died.”

                                “Like I said, I’m dying anyway.”

                                “The Baron told me. He said you have a disease. Despite never growing old it seems that your heart is slowly becoming weaker…”

                                “It’s not that… It has nothing to do with age, it’s a sickness that runs in our family.” He smiled bitterly, wistfully.

                                “And so far, no cure has been found.”

                                “I don’t want you to die.” She said.

                                “Foolish girl. I’ve been alive longer than you think. Besides, death is nothing new to me.” He tried to smile, tried to fool himself to believe the words he just said.

                                “Who will take care of those children then? Didn’t I order you to do that?!” She glared, but her eyes were brimming with tears, Undertaker chuckled.

                                “What shall I do with you?” he wiped the tears that were falling from her eyes.

                                “Promise me you’ll live. And you will remain alive until I give you permission to die.” He slowly leaned close until their faces were only inches apart.

                                “Yes, My Lady.”

~End of Flashback~

~o0o~

 

                A little while later, the Lady Midford had left but Undertaker stayed, still trying to hear the whispers of the dearly departed soul. Still going through the memories like reviewing someone’s cinematic record. Then he laughed, he might as well be looking at his own records. Then his attention went back to the tombstone, and his smile fell.

 

                                “It’s unfair you know, giving an order like that, and leaving me behind.” He took the daises from his breastpocket and placed it on the ground.

 

~Flashback~

                When he thought that the nightmare was over, the terror began all over again. One night, his sleep was interrupted when he heard a faint singing. When he opened his eyes, Macaria was there, still in her black funeral dress. She was standing at his bedside. He smiled when he saw her.

 

                                “Came to take me away, majesty?”

                                “Yes. But do you think you can still reap souls, shinigami? For one last time?” He laughed dryly.

                                “That’s so cold of you, majesty.” He struggled to get up. The drugs his father gave him was enough to ease the pain, but not enough to loosen the thorns, every effort seems to make them sink deeper.

                                “I gather you would want to do it yourself.” With this, she placed the Death List on his lap. He opened it and gaped at the contents.

                                “Would you like to make a contract with me?” she asked. Undertaker glared at her.

                                “You may have the blood of a shinigami, but you also have the blood of a demon. I guess I’ll pass.”

                                “If you take a life that is not on the death list, I will personally rip your soul out, shinigami.” Her voice was cold. Undertaker smirked.

                                “I know.”  He strained to grab the bell pull beside the bed and pulled it frantically. In a matter of seconds, a nurse was inside.

                                “A fire is going to break out here. I want three of our orderlies to check out the out of the building. We need to get everyone out of the building as well. The room of the bed ridden patients should be doused with water and have three doctors in there with reserve waters. Have someone call upon the Yard and tell him about this, and to also dispatch a squad to the manor.” The nurse was staring at him, wide-eyed.

                                “I’m not hallucinating! Go if you don’t want to die!” He yelled. The nurse ran away, and Undertaker sank back to his bed. To his surprise, the nurse returned, followed by a doctor and two orderlies who tried to restrain him. he struggled, somewhat feebly until a hypodermic was stuck to him. His muscles relaxed despite the anger rising in him. He tried to move, but his eyelids felt heavy

 

                He woke up again, this time with the screams. His eyes flew open and he struggled to his feet. Weakened by the drug and his illness, he stumbled twice even before he got to his feet. His scythe materialized in his hand and he leaned on it for support. The place feels incredibly hot, and he knew it was too late. He swung his scythe angrily and sliced his bed.

 

                                “Humans..” he said through gritted teeth. It was then that he remembered. The list. The manor. His father. The children... He looked at the clock. He still had time. But before that, he mustered all his strength and walked out of the room. The place was on fire, and everyone was panicking. He disregarded the screams, hardened his heart against the dying souls. If he reaped any one of those, he will surely die. No, leave that to the other shinigami. But he walked around, until he saw the nurse who came to him.

                                “Didn’t I tell you to follow my orders if you don’t want to die?” he was laughing upon seeing her frightened face. He swung his scythe, did not even pay attention to the record, but cut it anyway. Beside him, Macaria appeared.

                                “She’s on the list.” He muttered. The doll didn’t say anything.

                                “She needs you. Go.” He turned to leave.

                                “You helped me get back my scythe, even gave me a separate death list. Why are you doing this?”

                                “We’re of the same blood.” He scoffed at her answer then ran off.

 

                His body had somewhat recovered some strength but still he knew it wasn’t enough to reach the manor in time. And yet he tried, knowing only he can save the children, his father, and Claudia.

~o0o~

                The last thing Claudia remembered was walking towards the Chateaubriand manor, intending to stay the night when she felt a searing pain on her head. When she came to, she was inside the ballroom where she had met Adam for the first time. She would’ve gone back reminiscing if not for the cries of the children and her realization that she was bound against a pillar.

 

                                “Awake already, my beloved wife?” she recognized the voice as the Baron’s son.

                                “I guess it’s time that I pay you back for that little joke during our wedding.” He sneered, pointing across the room. Tied on the pillars were the children, and the Baron himself, and around them were piles of dried hay. Her eyes widened and she struggled to break free.

                                “Now, since I cannot touch your family, I’ll just make do with mine. Are you ready?” he  walked halfway across the room where the hay began and lowered the torch he was holding.

                                “Oh, and as we speak, my friends have set fire to the hospital as well.” With this he lighted the stack. The children screamed.

 

                The scene was too brutal for her that she felt faint. But he was quick to slap her back to consciousness, holding her head so that she had no choice but to see the unfolding horror. The heat rose, and the smell of burning hay soon enveloped them. Coughing accompanied the creams, and as the fire finally started to consume its victims, the shrieks of pain heightened. Claudia screamed at first, cried, and then tried to turn away but the hand that held her face was firm. She closed her eyes, but felt a searing pain as a dagger was plunged into her abdomen.

                                “Claudia!” It was Adam’s voice. He was in the room. But he was taken aback by what he saw and he hesitated, trying to decide who to save.

                                “Save the children and your father first! I’ll be fine!” she called out with a hoarse voice. Adam looked at her, and she smiled at him. He made a jump towards the far side of the ballroom to where the children was. But in mid air, the pain started again. He could feel the thorns now, sinking deeper and deeper. He lost momentum and fell, making tremendous effort to not set himself ablaze. He managed to crawl to a corner, he could hear the children calling out his name, feeling their pain. All his time as a shinigami he knew it was already too late, most of them are dying. He beat his fists on the cold marble floor, tried to get up but only managed to crawl. On the other side, Claudia was watching, her life also starting to ebb away. Even she knew the time for them has come, but then…

                                “I can make all your wishes come true.” The voice echoed in her mind. A voice she had heard when she arrived at the abandoned building where the cultists took the children. The cultists are all dead, and so is the boy on the table.

                                “Did you so this?” she asked, trying to control her fear.

                                “Yes. The boy had wished for these people to die, so he made a contract with me.”

                                “But now he’s dead.” The demon laughed.

                                “Yes. In payment of my services, I ate his soul.”

                                “And now I guess you no longer have any business here.”

                                “Well, that depends on you, My Lady. Do you have a wish you want?” she chuckled.

                                “I’m sorry, but as of now, I don’t have any reason to deal with the devil.”

                                “I like your soul. So I will be giving you a chance. I will come to you again, and by that time, choose…” with this, the visage disappeared. And now the memory came back to her. And needless to say...

                                “Oh my, if it isn’t my beloved lady, calling for me. Have you chosen?”

                                “I have! Now, get this filth off me and untie me, demon!” she said. The Baron’s son was about to ask what she as talking about when he was thrown back by a sudden invisible force. The next thing he knew, Claudia was untied, and behind her loomed a dark, ominous shadow. The screaming had now died, and the stink of burning flesh became stronger.

                                “Get the Baron and the children out of here. I don’t want them to be seen with burnt bodies.” The shadow departed, but she stayed and advanced towards the culprit, she had her dagger in her hand.

                                “I don’t need a demon to kill you…” she snickered as she lunged at him.

~o0o~

                                “Adam…” Undertaker opened his eyes and saw Claudia, her voice was soft, in contrast to her bloodstained appearance. She pushed away the strands of hair covering his face, and that was when he saw it. He caught her hand and stared at the seal on the palm of her hand.

                                “Y-you… Why?” he was filled with disappointment, horror, fear, and anger. She just smiled at him.

                                “This way, at least I can save one of the people I love.” She pried his hand open and once her hand was free, she placed it on top of his heart.

                                “My soul is not important. Your life is.” With this, he felt pain greater than the attacks of the thorns of death. It lasted until Claudia slowly raised her hand, and as she did, thorns began circling around her wrist, forming a most unusual bracelet. When it is over, she smiled and bent over to kiss him on the forehead.

                                “I don’t regret losing my soul if it means you have to live. Here, something to remember me by. I had hoped I can wear it as your wife, but I guess it won’t happen.” She laughed dryly, taking off a chain from her neck where a gold wedding ring was.

                                “I would’ve been happy to be your wife. Even though I will grow old and you won’t.” She slipped the ring into his ring finger but it didn’t fit. And so she slipped it into his pinky, then curled it around her own.

                                “Remember our promise. I haven’t given you permission to die yet.” She smiled. Her hand fell limp and her body slowly swayed and started falling. Undertaker immediately sat up and caught her in his arms.

                                “Claudia!”

                                “Looks like the contract has been fulfilled.” The demon came back. Undertaker glared at it.

                                “You’re not getting her soul.”

~o0o~

                When the authorities came, they found the bodies of the baron and the children lined neatly outside. The fire had died mysteriously and when they came to the ballroom, they saw the bloody remains of the baron’s son, and the body of Claudia Phantomhive, who was being held by Undertaker. His face was bloody, as a long gash ran from one side to another but he didn’t move, and when they took away Claudia’s body, he held firm, not letting go. Several men had to separate them, he did not speak, just stared blankly at space. There had been an inquiry but he wouldn’t tell them anything. At last, the inquiry was dropped, it was held that the Baron’s son was responsible for the fires both at the hospital and the manor. After that, Adam disappeared. He came back several years later, and Vincent, now the Queen’s watchdog became his frequent guest.

 

                                “Lord Adam…” he greeted.

                                “Please Earl Phantomhive, I am but a humble Undertaker.” He giggled. He earl sighed.

                                “Do you have a case for me?” he asked, rubbing his hands together.

                                “No. But I have something for you.” With this, he laid a satchel on his table. Undertaker took out the contents, and was surprised to see that they were memorial lockets. Each one for the dead children, and his adopted father.

                                “And of course…” finally he placed a locket on the table, it had Claudia’s name on it, as well as the date of her death.

                                “You should have it.” Vincent said and smiled.

~End of Flashback~

                Once again, his hand ran along the chain he wore, the only remembrance of the family he knew.

                                “In the end, I couldn’t save you, or your soul.” He whispered. He stayed for a while, silent, kneeling in front of Claudia’s grave.

                                “I’m sorry I lost your ring. The blasted demon took it and threw it to the fire.” He raised his pinky, the stitches visible on his pale skin.

                                “But I still live my lady. I am holding out our promise.” He bent his head low.

 

                Afterwards, he went back, back to his shop and to the life he now leads. Time had stopped for him this day but come tomorrow, it will start again, and he has to go with it. In fulfillment of the promise he shared with the only woman he had ever loved. The one who took away the cursed thorns away from his heart, only to break it in her death. He donned his cap and laughed.

 

                                “Isn’t that a great joke?”

~o0o~

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had been stuck with this chappie for too long. Hahahahaha I have the general idea on what will happen  
> but it kept on changing until I got confused, so here you have one hell of a long, confusing, weird chappie.  
> Anyways, thanks so much to all who have read this, hugs and choclates to you! I wanted this chapter to be Undie's  
> becasue well, Sebby did dedicate that song to his unusual request of love, so the hell with it! Also, I've  
> frequented forums to see what the take of other fans' about Claudia P, (that intruiging medallion Toboso Yana  
> threw at us and then deliberately waited several chapters before letting us see it again, and now  
> she's probably holding back the whole backstory for sevral more) and I was pretty amused at what I've read.  
> Personally, I would like to think that there is a special conenction between her and Undie, a  
> nd I'm hoping it to be a romantic one so I leaned onto that side for this chappie.  
> I've also dug up my Godchild books to brush up on those medallions  
> (Thank you Kaori Yuki for bringing that up, incidentally, the name Alan also came up teeheehee)  
> and I'm amused at how it was used back then. Anyways, I am also wondering about the other medallions he has  
> and certainly it would not be from some random customers, or else he wouldn't have placed Claudia's medallion  
> among them (or vice versa). Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this chappie, Alan and Eric will be back  
> next chappie (as long as I remember where Eric should be). 
> 
> P.s. What is your take on the whole Claudia P. thing? Also, Undie seem to be way out of character here,  
> but I have this weird headcanon that during his shinigami days, he's like Will, and maybe even more serious,  
> so there. The fourth musical is here!!! yay to those who can see it live!!! as for me, I'll just wait for  
> the dvd (I'm still mentally kicking myself senseless for letting the 2010 dvd get sold out before getting a copy).  
> I'm pretty much excited to hear Akane Liv (I watched her sing Phantom fo the Opera and I got excited and happy  
> that she's Madame Red). I've actually seen the pics and I immediately fell in love esp with the set  
> (though I'm still wondering about what happened to Sebby's wig)! 
> 
> P.P.S. The length of this chappie is almost a stand-alone fic >_


	4. Black and White - Shi no Toge

                The last thing Eric remembered was meeting Grell after he had taken care of his latest victim. Then there was this sudden awareness of another presence followed by a sharp pain at the nape of his neck. When he came to, he found himself in some dilapidated house of sorts. Later on, he realized that it was the same house where he went with Alan on the latter’s first assignment.

                                “Eric Slingby.” Eric turned around and saw the weird shopkeeper and the silver haired girl.

                                “Do you really want to fall that much, shinigami?” her voice shook with anger.

 

                Then commenced a battle between him and the shopkeeper-slash-shinigami. He would certainly have been defeated had not the silver haired girl intervened. Undertaker withdrew, but not without giving him one last taunting smirk as he found his way blocked by Undertaker’s scythe. Then the doll-girl made her move, keeping him in place with her hair, and suddenly plunging her hand inside his chest.

                                “These souls are not yours, nor are they ready for reaping. You have committed a grave sin, and should be punished according to the rules of the underworld. I, Macria, daughter of Hades, lord and ruler of the underworld shall hand down your punishment.” Her eyes, formerly those of the yellow-green orbs of the shinigami turned blood red.

 

                He was sure that he’s done for.  He thought of Alan, of what would happen to him if he was gone. He thought about Alan’s fear of loneliness and… His vision blackened and everything fell silent.

 

                                “Good morning.” The shopkeeper-slash-shinigami tittered in that annoyingly weird tone. Once again, Eric woke up unsure of what happened as it turns out that he’s still alive.

                                “What…” he began but the girl cut him off.

                                “You think I’d kill you shinigami?” Eric did not reply.

                                “I merely retrieved the souls you took. Only your latest victim had been revived, the rest of the souls have been handed to the Association.”

                                “No matter how wrong you were, I know the reason why you did it. I just can’t punish you with death.” Eric laughed,

                                “So are you this lenient to everyone?” He said, then after looked at Undertaker who shrugged

                                “Not to everyone. If I’m lenient, I wouldn’t have restrained your scythe.” She handed it back to him.

                                “From now on, your deathscythe will only cut those on the death list. Just so you cannot hurt anyone anymore.” Eric laughed.

                                “It didn’t come from me though. It was the fulfillment of my contract with Alan.” With this, Eric looked sharply at her but she had disappeared. The only girl with him and Undertaker is the lady in the funeral dress, but her hair is jet black and her face hidden with a veil. On instinct he readied his scythe, remembered Macaria’s words and put it down.

                                “I took him to the place when you made your last kill and he saw it all. Needless to say, he wasn’t happy when he saw it, let alone when he knew why you’re doing it….” She came and sat beside him.

                                “I told him that he can change things, and you know what he asked for? He asked for me stop you from killing. He didn’t ask for the thorns to be removed, he asked something about you. I nearly killed him you know?” Eric gaped at her.

                                “He said he didn’t want you to fall just because of him, that he’s already resigned himself to his death.”

                                “What did he give in exchange?” Melinoe laughed.

                                “Nothing. Unlike demons, we don’t take anything in return. We grant wishes.” Eric rolled his eyes.

                                “It’s okay if you don’t believe me. But the contract still stands…’ Melinoe shrugged.

                                “What are you going to do, then?” This time Macaria was back, standing beside Melinoe.

                                “Heh, after what you did to my scythe, it’s useless now.” The girl sighed.

                                “You’re still going on about that?” her hands reached to massage her temples.

 

                Undertaker watched them, a smile starting to form on his lips and it took all that he had to control his laughter.

                                “Now I know where Alan got his stubbornness.” Macaria sighed. She then turned to Undertaker who picked her and Melinoe’s limp body then disappeared.

                Eric watched them go and lingered around the garden for an hour, thinking about a lot of things. When dawn started to break, he went back into the crumbling old house, he could still remember the day they came there, of what they talked about. He laid his deathscythe against the bed and waited for the first rays of sunlight to come out and when it did, he took a look at it before taking off his glasses and placing it on the mattress near his scythe. And then, without looking back, he walked off.

~o0o~

                Ronald Knox handed over the folder to Will. The older shinigami thanked him and proceeded to read the report. He nodded approvingly at what was written then placed it in the “Out” tray on his desk. When he looked up, Ronald was still there. He adjusted his glasses and looked at the other.

 

                                “What is it?” he asked.

                                “Ne William-senpai, we reap human souls right?” Will nodded, he had an idea where this talk was heading but he let the kid set the pace.

                                “Well, who reaps our souls then?” William heaved a sigh. He had heard how Ronald had accidentally ran over Grell’s coat the other day and there’s no mistaking that the idiot Grell frightened the hell out of the little kid as payback.

                                “We’re immortal Ronald Knox, surely you didn’t have to learn that in school.”

                                “But what about those who die? Either from the thorns or…” Will didn’t let the kid finish. He heaved a deep breath, adjusted his glasses further up the bridge of his nose.

                                “Nobody knows. Some say a girl dressed in black would come and beckon you to follow her. Others say you will hear a song that will make you sleep for eternity. But those are just fairytales.”

                                “But their souls…”

                                “I guess they normally go back to wherever they came from. Shinigami are not included in the death list so we really don’t know.” Ronald still looked unconvinced.

                                “Whatever Grell Sutcliff told you, forget it, and try not to piss him off next time.” William told him and did something that made Ronald Knox’s jaw drop. William T. Spears actually ruffled his hair as he went out.

                                “Grell Sutcliff!” Will tracked down the red shinigami and once found, made it a point to make his presence known by nipping a part of the idiot’s scalp. Grell screeched then came to him.

                                “Will!!!” Will avoided him in time and Grell crashed into the cabinet where some of the model scythes were being shown. He planted his left foot hard on Grell’s skull, pressing his head against broken glass.

                                “Don’t you go off scaring your charge, Grell Sutcliff!” he barked.

                                “Why are you always being nice to that kid!?!?! Do you like him more than me?!?! Or are you paying me back because I’ve been chasing Sebas-chan all this time.” Will’s eyebrow twitched and he dug his heels deeper into Grell’s skull.

                                “William-san, please.” Alan said, approaching them. William released Grell.

                                “You sound like an old married couple.” Alan smiled. William stopped the urge to hit Alan with his deathscythe.

                                “Well, that will be what everyone is thinking right now, isn’t it?” Will raised his eyebrow again and noted the twenty-something pair of eyes around them.

                                “Honestly.” He sighed. Then he turned to Alan.

                                “Are you okay?” there was a teensy bit of emotion in his voice, and he hoped Alan missed it.

                                “Yes. I’m pretty much fine.”

                                “I am planning to make you my trainee in the management division, but they won’t sign it until you agree.” Alan smiled once again.

                                “I’m still okay in collections, though I very much thank you for the opportunity.” He bowed. Will muttered under his breath again.

                                “How many attacks did you suffer this week alone? It’s been one year Alan Humphries, looking for Eric Slingby is not worth your life.” Will said coldly before walking away.

~o0o~

 

                                When Undertaker finished dressing down after his visit to Claudia’s grave, he found his urn full of the bone shaped cookies he’s been addicted to munching. Beside it was a ball of silver thread. He took the urn, fished out a cookie and popped it into his mouth before picking up the ball of thread. He tossed it in the air and it turned into  a shower of white rose petals, Claudia’s favorite. He snickered as he caught one in his palm.

                                “Thank you, your majesty.”

 

                He could still remember the first day he met them, or rather Macaria. He had broken into the Association to get his old scythe and the death list back so he can peacefully stay with the children without crossing the path of any shinigami. Of course he had been pursued and attacked, but even with almost half a century’s worth of slacking, the other shinigami are no match for him. But it didn’t mean he was invincible, he sustained a number of injuries, and he had to face the guards in the library to get his book. He was thinking about a plan when time seemingly stopped and in front of him stood a little girl, she was wearing black which contrasted her pale, almost transparent skin, and long silver hair. He stopped.

~Flashback~

                                “I know what you want, shinigami.” She began, her voice was small.

                                “Are you going to stop me?” he tried to sound tough but deep inside, he was trying to figure what she was. In an instant though, she was in front of him. His eyes widened.

                                “Here.” In one had she held the death list, in the other was his scythe. He marveled at how she did it, and the fact that she can carry something bigger and heavier than she was. Not to mention if it was some kind of trap. She smiled at him.   

                                “No it isn’t. Just take this and leave. And watch over that young lady.” She touched him and everything was enveloped by a flash of white light. When he came to, he was in the hospital.

 

                He was still unsure of who the mysterious girl was, but it was not long before he knew. He had been looking at his death list for the nth time and he was wondering why it was empty. Not a single name appeared in the two days that he had it, and he gritted his teeth at the thought of being tricked by the girl.

 

                                “It’s no trick…” it was the girl’s voice. He looked up from the book and found the girl sitting on his bedside.

                                “Y-you..”

                                “I changed the death list to suit your particular need.” Before he could say anything, she continued.

                                “Only the names of the people in the hospital, the children, your friends, and family will appear there. Subsequently, the names of those people will not appear on the list generated by the Association. You are free to reap them and no shinigami will ever be in your way.” She explained.

                                “But afterwards, I will collect the souls and return them. Is that fair?” Undertaker made no answer. In a second, the girl was gone.

 

                He thought nothing more of it until one day when a name appeared on his list. It was a patient, and he dutifully acted out the “last rites”. Everything went smoothly, if we will not count the attack he suffered after retrieving the soul. As he had cut the cinematic record, he felt a presence in the room. He turned sharply and saw a young lady in funeral attire standing in the shadows at the corner of the room.

 

                                “Who are you?’ he demanded.

                                “I came to fulfill my part of the bargain.” He remembered what the girl said, but there were no mention of another being to collect it. The lady laughed, and right before his eyes, the transparent figure of the little girl stepped out from the lady’s body which crumpled to the floor. He stared, first at the ghost girl, then to the ball-joint doll that was the lady.

                                “Well, you can say that I’m your boss. I am Macaria, daughter of the god of the Underworld, and it’s my duty to oversee the lives of humans so that when I see the time for them to die, I send out a message  to your Association about the people who are to be reaped.” She smiled. Undertaker’s eyes widened.

                                “Yes, where do you think the master death list comes from? Surely the mere shinigami of the Admin department  can’t come up with it.” She explained.

                                “But what I consider to be my real job, is to reap the souls of my brothers.” She raised her veil and revealed her eyes.

                                “And what about that other one?” he pointed at the doll. She touched him and in an instant they were in the middle of a white room where there is a high throne. There he saw Macaria’s body sitting. He looked beside him to make sure that the girl’s still with him, and indeed she was there.

                                “That’s my real body. Have you heard of the threads of fate?” She pointed towards her body on the throne. It was the first time that he noticed that the silved threads surrounding them actually came from the girl’s vessel, that they were actually her hair.

                                “That’s how I know the fate of every single human and shinigami. Then I list down the names of those who are about to die.” She then pointed to the table in front of her vessel.

                                “But in exchange my body cannot leave this place, and my soul cannot stand the contamination of the surface. That’s why I needed Melinoe.” She then pointed to the doll.

                                “So you see, we have the same job description of sorts.” She smiled. Undertaker did not say anything but handed her the soul he reaped. He started to look around, trying to find a way out.

                                “Just get out of the door and you’ll be back at the hospital.” Undertaker nodded and went on his way.

                                “If what you say is true, you’ll be the one to pick me up when the time comes?” he said, without looking back.

                                “Yes. But until that time, you will be seeing Melinoe.”

 

                Undertaker went back to his study and his life, but he remembered the girl’s word, that’s why he thought the time had come for him when Macaria appeared on his wedding day but it turns out that it was Frances and Claudia’s name written on it. He rushed to save the two but eventually, the list claimed Claudia in the end. Claudia, who exchanged her soul to save his life from the Thorns of Death.

~o0o~

                Undertaker walked over to the mirror and traced the scar on his face. The thorns of Death… He had once been reputed as the best shinigami of the Association, assigned to top cases, even to be sent in the middle of wars to reap souls. Everyone thought he’s invincible, that was until he contracted the Thorns of Death.

                                “Thorns of Death.” He stared at the scar.

 

                So far, it is theorized that the Thorns only attack the shinigami who injects sympathy in his line of work. In his case however, he’s never had any connections with humans he reap, so probably he got it from too much assignments on war or disease zones. He heaved a sigh as he remembered the plague. No cure has been found for it, only the fairytale of the thousand souls exist. But so far, no one has ever escaped it, until Claudia sacrificed her soul. Undertaker shook his head and prepared to go about his work. He stared at his table and noticed the envelope on it. He checked the contents and inspected the ticket that came with it.

 

                                “Campania, huh… I guess the dolls are ready.” he snickered.

~o0o~

                Ronald would have gotten in the Campania earlier if he hadn’t been fussing over the goukon schedule to ensure that he will make it. But there is one other thing that made him almost forget about his assignment…

 

                                “Ooooowwwww…” he had been rushing to the port so he made it a point to run with all his might to be able to catch the ship. In his hurry, he wasn’t able to see the young woman who was walking his way, thus they bumped against each other.

                                “Are you alright?” the young woman, who also fell bum first on the road sat straight and looked at him. Ronald noted her beautiful face and grinned.

                                “I’m fine. Sorry I hit you, I was rushing off to the port. Here.” He offered his hand to her and he was about to take it when a fencing sword came between them.

                                “That’ll be enough young man, I’ll take over from here.”

                                “Are you alright, My Lady?” a man in a coat and hat said, as he helped the young woman up.

                                “Run along now, I believe you’re in a hurry.” He turned to him and Ronald’s jaw fell open.

                                “Eric-senpai?” he muttered. The man looked at him quizzically.

                                “Hey, Eric-senpai is that you??? Hey… heeeeeyyy” The man brushed him off in irritation.

                                “I don’t know how you knew my name, but I’m sure I’ve never seen you before, so if you’ll excuse us…” he ushered the young lady away.

 

                Ronald just stood and watched them go, still not believing that he saw Eric down here. Why did he deny that they knew each other.

                                ‘But his eyes…’ a part of his mind screamed at him and he remembered. Yes, in appearance he looked like Eric Slingby, but his eyes, he saw them clearly and they were brown.  And yet, there’s a part of him that is screaming that he had at last found Eric. He would’ve dwelt more on the matter had he not heard the distant sound of the ship and remembered that he had a big assignment.

                                “I guess I’ll have to tell Alan-senpai later, but for now…” he dashed across the street to where the pier is.

 

~o0o~

 

                Alan had just arrived home from another shift and he felt like his life had been drained from him. The attacks have lessened now, but it was exchanged by an unbelievable draining of his energy everyday. No matter how much rest he has, he still feels terribly tired even upon waking up. He had asked his doctor about it and even though he was told that it was a new symptom, he had been assured that he will be well monitored and hopefully something will come up to at least minimize the strain. He let himself fall carelessly on his bed and after a deep sigh, he removed his glasses. He placed it on the bedside table without looking, and that’s when his hand brushed against the other pait of glasses that rests there. He wore his glasses again, sat up and retrieved the ones on his bedside table. The light tint on the lens, the stylish design, even Eric’s glasses carried the same flair of his owner. No, former owner. He had gone to the meadow of Ericas and into the crumbling house when he noticed the deathscythe and glasses there. Eric did not come to work that morning and he had just assumed it was due to a hangover from some party, but seeing those items at that moment made him panic. He kept the items for a while, hoping that Eric will appear for work. But days turn to a week, until.

 

~Flashback~

                                “So you have it…” Melinoe suddenly appeared behind him.

                                “Eric..” was all he said.

                                “Like our agreement. I came to him and restrained his scythe, told him why I did it. Perhaps it was too much for him?” Alan made a noise as if to speak.

                                “Should I not have told him?” Melinoe asked innocently.

                                “Do you know where he is?” The young lady shook her head.

                                “He must’ve hated me.” Alan laughed dryly but stopped as he felt the pain of the thorns.

                                “What’re you going to do now?”

~End of Flashback~

 

                And so he handed over the scythe to the Association the next day. He should’ve handed over the glasses as well, but something stopped him and so he just said that he only saw the remains of the broken spectacles and didn’t bother to pick it up. Of course they believed him, he’s Alan Humphries, triple A student who never, ever told a lie. And so he was able to keep the glasses. But then, he never knew why he wanted to hold onto it. He thought that maybe he still wished for Eric to return, but knowing his former superior, it would take the end of the world to make him return. In a way he thought it’s for the best. He knew what his illness had done to Eric, and he wouldn’t let the other shinigami fall just because of him.

 

                                “I was born alone so it’s only natural to die alone.” But his hand closed in on the glasses and gripped it tightly.

                                ‘But even so, there will be other that will bloom beside you.’ He could hear Eric’s confident voice, and it made the pain greater.

 

~o0o~

               

 

                               

                               

  


               

                               

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As a law student, I know I shouldn't be bothered when Will said he'd have Eric's name stricken off the  
> records of the Association, but my fangirl side just couldn't take it and kept on ranting that while Grell,  
> who obviously did some meddling and killing only got a suspension. My mom pointed out the difference between the  
> number of their victims but then hey, Eric might be a serial killer but Grell also induced a human to kill,  
> used an unauthorized model of a deathscythe, and totall neglected her duties as shinigami throuought the time she  
> spent with Madame Red. So they should be in an equal footing right?! Well, I gather Will's action is just a  
> proof of their ship. That Will can't live without Grell. Kufufufufufufu.
> 
> Anyways, enough ranting. I put together two songs becuase they're pretty short and I had planned the chappie  
> to be more like a look at Macaria and Melinoe. If you remember the musical, there are always these two ladies  
> hanging about Eric and Alan, the singer and the ballet dancer. They are in the important scenes between the  
> "loveteam" (as my mom so rightfully puts it) but weirdly enough, only the ballet dancer was ever in contact  
> with them (when she was luring Alan during Shi no Toge) and the signer was always the one setting the mood  
> with her humming and stuff. So I think they're pretty interesting so I decided to pull them here. I just made   
> my own modifications, like Macaria being a little girl while Melinoe is already a grown woman and made them  
> just one and the same. Given that scene in Shi noToge where the singer raised her hands and the next scene we had  
> the ballet dancer putting down her arms, as if she continued the movements of the singer. So I decided to play  
> with that thought.
> 
> Thank you to those who have read this far! :)


	5. Sei to Shi no Sukima

                Ronald Knox and Grell Sutcliff were immediately rushed to the infirmary following their battle with Sebastian and Undertaker, but not after they complied with Will’s order to file a report. Thus, the treatment for their wounds were delayed and that’s the reason why Ronald did not want to leave the infirmary just yet.

 

                                “Besides, if I leave now, William-senpai will make me render overtime.” He said from under the pillow he threw over his face.

                                “But Mr. Sutcliff has already gotten back to work.” The doctor smiled. Ronald poked his head out.

                                “That’s because Sutcliff-senpai is always after Will-senpai.” He said quickly then hid his head again. The doctor laughed and shrugged.

 

                Ronald listened and grinned when he heard the doctor walk away. He waited for the door to close before he can take the pillow off his face and enjoy his day off before the goukon when he heard the doctor’s voice.

 

                                “Oh, he’s there all right, but I don’t think he’ll be back until tomorrow.” The doctor was chuckling.

 

                Ronald took a peek to where the voice came from and saw the doctor at the doorway, talking to…

 

                                “Alan-senpai!” He exclaimed, sitting up without thinking. The doctor laughed.

                                “Oh, are you going to check out, Ronald?” the doctor teased, Ronald winced.

                                “I’ll see you tomorrow then, Ronald. But I’m warning you, Will said you have to do overtime if he will not see you by then.” Ronald groaned but he remembered the thing he was wanted to discuss with Alan and he was about to call out again when he saw that Alan had already walked off.

                                “I wonder if Alan-senpai knew..”

 

                The one who delivered Eric’s deathsycthe back to the organization was Alan Humhries. According to him he had found it. Though no matter how hard Ronald thought, he couldn’t remember where Alan said he found the deatchscythe.

 

                                “Could it be that he knows where Eric-senpai is?” Ronald thought about a lot of things but he only came to one conclusion: he really has to come to work the next day or everything will remain unsolved. Plus, he doesn’t think Alan was joking when he mentioned about the overtime.

~o0o~

                Melinoe was busy looking at a painting that she never heard the door open. But she had sensed that she was no longer alone in the room that’s why she turned around.

 

                                “What did I tell you Undertaker?” she grinned as Undertaker walked in.

                                “I told you things will get messy.” The other just waved a hand.

                                “But it looks like you had tons of fun, so I won’t bother berating you or anything. So now that you’ve had your little plan, are you willing to go back to this?” she held up a folder. Undertaker knew what was inside and he smiled.

                                “Very well. I’ll leave you to yourself for now and you may get back whenever you want, but for the meantime, stay away from the kid and his dog, okay?”

 

                Undertaker took the folder eagerly then opened it, studying the contents. This assignment had been pushed out of his mind during his adventure on the Campania but now that he’s back, he’s wondering what happened to his subjects. He had forgotten to ask Melinoe about the updates, but he soon saw a note scribbled near the edge of the paper.

 

                                ‘Eric just got back from Paris. He’s staying with in the Bel-air household. You know where that is.’

 

                It only took a moment for Undertaker to figure out where the estate it and he let out a shrill laugh. The case had gotten interesting while he’s gone it seems and he can’t wait to get his hands on it.

 

~o0o~

                The next morning, and for some three days following Ronald’s checking out of the hospital, he was unable to talk to Alan due to the pile of work he found waiting for him. He was also assigned field work during that time so it was really impossible for him to make inquiries. But it didn’t hinder him from investigating though. While doing field duty he would be on the lookout for the man who resembled Eric of for the lady that was with him. At first he tried to visit some pubs thinking Eric might be dropping by for some drinks, but to no avail. He then remembered that the lady seemed to be from a prominent family, if not of noble birth so he would then frequent social gatherings of the sort, but neither “Eric” nor the lady could be seen.

 

                                “Still working hard to day, Ronald?” Ronald almost jumped when he heard Alan speak behind him. He turned around and smiled.

                                “Not really, I was just looking out for some nice place to go for the next goukon. I figured we might try pubs from the human world.” He smiled, hoping his lie won’t be discovered. Alan chuckled.

                                “Alan-senpai…” he started, his voice lowered, unsure of whether to continue or not. Alan looked at him quizzically.

                                “Do you have an idea where Eric-senpai is?” he asked, finally. He then looked at the older shinigami, watching.

                                “No.” came the reply. Alan lowered his head and shook it. Ronald sighed.

                                “Why did you think he left us?” the younger one pushed.

                                “I—I don’t really know.” Alan lied. He was about to convince Ronald to head back to the Association but Ronald’s next words shocked him to silence.

                                “Do you think, maybe… It’s because of someone?”

~o0o~

                                “I think that will be all for today. Thank you very much, Eric.” The lady whom Ronald had met on the way to the ship said, as she peeked from behind a wide canvas.

 

                Eric nodded an unceremoniously walked to a chair near the window and collapsed with a tired sigh. The lady laughed.

                                “I’m sorry. I’m afraid we went over three hours. I didn’t notice the time.” She said as she cleaned her paintbrush. Eric groaned.

                                “It’s easy for you to say, since all you’ve been doing there is sit. You try standing still for that long.” He complained, again another laugh from the lady.

                                “It will soon be over.” Was all the reply she managed.

 

                Eric sat up and sauntered over to where she was sitting. The lady quickly stood up and blocked his path. Eric looked at her and snickered.

 

                                “Fine, fine.” He waved a hand and made his way out of the room.

                                “Eric.” The lady hesitated. The man looked at her.

                                “That young man we met on the day we returned here. He seems to know you. Do you want me to find him?”

                                “No.”

~o0o~

                Weeks passed and yet Ronald could not get even a single information on the man who looked like Eric nor of the lady who was with him and it was starting to irritate the hell out of him. He wanted to ask help but he doesn’t know who could help him. The new recruits do not know Eric very well, and hell knows he can’t go to Will, most of all Alan. The only remaining would be Grell but he doubts if the red shinigami would help. Out or exasperation, he let out a loud groan and pulled at his hair.

 

                                “That is so unattractive, Ronald.” A girl from the Gen Affairs Division giggled, stopping in front of his desk.

                                “Someone from management asked me to give this to you. It’s from the Campania file. They wanted you to mark those who have undergone the revival experiment from the others.” Ronald gaped at her.

                                “But don’t they have the list already!?!?!”

                                “Yes, but they wanted to make sure…” then she leaned close to him and whispered in his ear.

                                “I heard they wanted a thorough check of the passenger list to identify the violator.” Ronald’s eyes grew wide.

                                “The passenger list…”

                                “They said they want it tomorrow, end of shift.” She remarked before walking away. Ronald’s jaw was still hanging open after she lad left the room. Then in a snap, he closed it and stood up.

                                “The passenger list! Maybe she came from the docks that day!” He exclaimed, earning stares from everyone, something he didn’t pay any attention to as he rushed off. He knew it’s a long shot, but it’s worth trying, at least he has a lead.

~o0o~

                Eric walked from the lounge back to his room. On his way there he passed the hall that looks out to the garden. There he could see the rows of heather planted. He would stop and admire them, and sometimes he even goes out to loiter around the garden for a while. He didn’t like flowers, but this one particular flower atracts his attention, as if it brings back a distant memory he had long forgotten, or pushed back.

 

                                “Eric. You wouldn’t be out drinking again tonight, would you?” He could hear the lady’s voice and he chuckled.

                                “NO!” He yelled.

                                “I don’t believe you! I’ll be going out with Edith for a while, please refrain from going to unsavory pubs and dragging women into my house!” came the replied shout. Eric laughed. And proceeded to walk.

 

                It was then that he caught a glimpse of the little girl with the silver hair. He saw it from his peripheral vision, a shape of a little girl. When he stopped and looked out the garden she was there. A small girl with silver hair looking straight at him, she looked sad. He walked nearer to the window…

 

                                “Eric!” the lady walked up behind him and placed a hand on his shoulder. Eric looked at her.

                                “What happened to you? Are you feeling fine?” her voice was concerned. Eric nodded.

                                “You forgot this.” She said, handing him a small circular container. Eric smiled. He then turned to the window, the girl was no longer there, but on the outside windowsill were several heather blooms.

~o0o~

                                “I’ll tell you, I don’t know her name!” Ronald let out exasperatedly. The attendant in front of him eyed him nonchalantly.

                                “Now see here, I really need to see the list!”

                                “I’m sorry sir, but we can’t just let people look at the list.” The attendant said, not even looking at Ronald.

                                “Hey Bob, can you give me the passenger list for that ship that sailed off to Hong Kong last month?” a man boomed as he entered the office. Bob, the attendant leafed through a drawer and a minute later handed over several sheets of paper to the newcomer. Ronald gaped at him.

                                “I THOUGHT YOU CAN’T LET PEOPLE LOOK AT IT!!” Ronald shouted, pointing at the man who was going through the list.

                                “Mr. Green happens to be known to us here at the office, and not to mention of good repute. Meanwhile you, sir…” Bob looked Ronald in the eye.

                                “are a complete stranger.” Ronald let out a loud groan. He would’ve cut up this insolent human had it not been against the rules.

                                “I told you, I don’t know her name. But my brother’s with her! I didn’t find my brother’s name in the list, but maybe I can find the lady.”

                                “And how are you going to do that?” The attendant snickered. Ronald’s patience was about to reach the limit.

                                “I’m going through all the first class passengers and note the ladies who boarded. Then I’ll go ask them if they’ve seen my brother…” he explained through gritted teeth. Bob shook his head.

                                “Sorry chap. Your plan sounds too shady. Besides, there are too many incidents concerning young girls today. I can’t let you see the lists.” Ronald almost banged his head against the nearest wall.

                                “Good day, Mr. Whitmore. May I know the status of my package?” a young voice asked.

                                “Ah, Lady Bel-air! Of course! Let me see…” he started rummaging again. Ronald hissed then prepared to leave.

                                “Oh! It’s you!” the young voice exclaimed. Ronald was surprised.

                                “OH!” The light in his eyes came back as he stood face to face with the lady he was looking for.

                                “See, this is the lady I was looking for!” He barked at Bob, pointing at her.

                                “Lady Joanna, do you know this man?”

                                “Well, sort of, we had a little accident when Eric and I came back…” she explained but did not continue because Ronald interrupted halfway and soon her words were lost.

                                “I told you didn’t I!?!?! I need to see her because… wait…” he turned to her.

                                “Did you say Eric?!”

                                “This chap says he’s looking for his brother.”

                                “Shut up human, before I reap your out!!!” Ronald glared, then turned his attention back to the lady.

                                “I’m sorry, I’m sorry, but do you really know where Eric-senpai is? And if he’s the real Eric-senpai? What happened?” he asked, taking a hold of her arms. The older woman who came with her tried to separate them. Ronald then regained his sensed and released her.

                                “Sorry. I guess I was being rude, but please, I want to know about the man who was with you.” Joanna looked at him.

                                “Very well. Let’s have a talk first, you can tell me everything you know about your Eric, and I will tell you about mine. Then if we agree that he is the same person, then I will allow you to see him.”

~o0o~

                Ronald came back to the Association late and silent. He missed that night’s goukon and instead went straight home. He had a long talk with Joanna where he told that Eric is actually his friend who disappeared. Of course he didn’t disclose their profession, he just said that they work for a foreign trading firm.

 

~Flashback~

 

                                “Is that so. How about his family?” Joanna asked. Ronald looked uneasy, trying to come up with something. The young lady sighed.

                                “I found him, or rather he found me. I was unwise to have gone out alone one night and was cornered by some ruffians. It was then that he rushed at those men. He was weak then, the doctor later said that he must’ve gone for says without food or sleep. But he was able to thwart the attackers. He was totally weak so I called the police and asked assistance. I took him in and when I had to travel across the sea, I brought him with me as it had been favored by the doctor. It was there that he remembered his name. Took him months, though.” Ronald listened and noted the small, nostalgic smile on Joanna’s lips.

                                “You see, he still can’t remember a lot of things and until he does, he is my responsibility. If you cannot give me specific information about him or yourself, I don’t think I can hand over his custody.” Ronald clenched his fists.

                                “I understand why you’re feeling upset. But it’s for his go--.” Ronald immediately got up from his chair and started to walk out.

 

                                “Mr. Knox.” The lady called. Ronald looked back at her, she was walking towards him.

                                “I said wouldn’t let you have him, but I didn’t forbid you to see him.” Ronald’s face brightened.

                                “Besides, he told me you people can pretty much spy on everyone.” She said in a fast whisper.

                                “Wha?” Ronald asked, his energy now back to normal

                                “Nothing. So if you have time, maybe you can drop by the Bel-Air estate and…” Joanna had already reached the door when she turned around and smiled widely at him.

                                “Maybe do some gardening?” she quickly walked to her waiting carriage and climbed inside. In a moment later, they were off.

~End of Flashback~

 

                                “Okay so now, what am I going to do?! Should I tell Alan-senpai? Or maybe I should keep it a secret until I’m sure that he’s really Eric-senpai?” he started pacing around his room

                                “Bu what if it isn’t Eric-senpai? I mean his eyes…’ then he stopped dead in his tracks.

                                “I forgot to ask that Bel-Air lady about Eric-senpai’s eyes!?!?!?” he let out a grunt and pulled at his hair

                                “But no, maybe she doesn’t know. I mean, she found him half dead. Maybe something else happened to him before. Yeah, right. But what?!?!” He dove onto his bed and buried his face into the mass of pillows.

                                “WHAT SHOULD I DO????”

~o0o~

                               “How about it Doc?” Ronald kicked off the floor and spun around with the swivel chair as the doctor pondered on the question.”

                                “Well, even do we share some similar traits with humans, I am not sure anyone experienced amnesia before. Or if there were any case, it must’ve been undocumented.” Ronald slumped.

                                “How about the eyes???” The doctor took three full minutes to contemplate. Meanwhile loud noises were heard outside. The two ignored it completely

                                “No. I believe there is no way a shinigami’s eyes can change.” He shook his head. Ronald stomped.

                                “Why exactly are you asking these things?” the doctor asked, but Ronald ignored him and instead went back to his desk.

                                “Hey… Het, what’s happening?” he asked as he felt tension inside the room.

                                “Mr. Humphries was rushed to the infirmary.” One said in a voice almost a squeak. Ronald remembered the noises heard while he was questioning the doctor. Without another word he ran out of the room to the only place he could think of.

 

~o0o~

                                “What’s with all the noise…”

 

                The Bel-Air house suddenly roused into tumult when a young man appeared and demanded to see Eric. The page boys and other men were called to restrain him but they appeared to be weaker than him, or the curious lawn mower he had in tow. He made his way into the mansion, opened every room, shouted the name Eric over and over until he came to the third floor. There the man he once knew and still believed to be Eric stood outside a doorway.

 

                                “Eric-senpai, It’s me, Ronald Knox! I need you to come back to the Association!” he said, his voice was shaking. The man, Eric just laughed.

                                “You’re persistent aren’t you?” he wasn’t armed but advanced towards the younger man, nonetheless.

                                “Alan-senpai was rushed to the infirmary…” Eric stopped, a look of surprise was on his face.

                                “You remember Alan-senpai!?!”

                Hope sprung into Ronald but it was short lived. In his surprise and delight, he let his guard down. Eric rushed to him, gave him a good hard right hand in the face, pulled the hand holding the mower and dug his knee into the young man’s midsection, then with one push sent him rolling down the flight of stairs. Eric followed him, jumping in one fluid motion and landing in front of the cringing form of Ronald knox. Eric noticed the big glasses that flew when Ronald fell and how he was struggling to get it. With a smirk, he smased the glasses with his foot and was about to kick Ronald when Joanna came out.

 

                                “Stop it!”

~o0o~

                Alan got a lot of visitors that day in the infirmary. Most of them were well-wishers, bringing him cards, food, even stuffed animals and he was thankful for them. He was unconscious for about an hour but when he came to, the doctors told him he was fine. He smiled at them, knowing how false that statement was. Having an attack meant the thorns were getting ever deeper into his heart, and he felt sad. Even with the gifts around his room he felt the weight of death on him, and felt the solitude he hated so much suffocate him. And so he slept. For sleeping is the only escape he know from his illness. But with things going this way, he thought that soon enough, even the thorns will find their way into his dreams.

 

                                “Alan…” in his mind he heard a voice. The voice he had been longing to hear.

                                “Eric? Eric, is that you?” He opened his eyes. The room was dark, but beside him, he saw Eric’s face, as if he knelt on the floor so he could see him closely.

                                “It’s okay, Alan. You’re going to be okay.” Eric whispered, a hand going under the sheets to clasp his. Alan knew this had to be a dream, but he hands felt real. And so he wished it was.

                                “I’m dreaming.” He laughed dryly, Eric smiled.

                                “Just go back to sleep. Tomorrow, you’ll be better. I’ll be here to watch you.” The other assured. Alan smiled and closed his eyes again. Before he went back to sleep, he heard a voice, singing. It must be Eric’s but he never heard him sing before. He smiled, then sleep took him.

 

                When he opened his eyes, it was dawn and there was someone singing still. He looked around and saw Melinoe, sitting at the foot of his bed.

 

                                “How are you feeling?” She asked, smiling at him.

                                “Fine.”

                                “Yes. You look like you rested well.”

                                “Eric.” Alan muttered.

                                “Hmm?”

                                “No. Nothing.”

                                “Would you like to know where he is?” Melinoe asked, suddenly, looking straight at him.

                                “Would you like to see him?”

~o0o~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one took a while. Grrrrr... Life caught up with me. But to be specific, school did, then work decided to join the fray so... sheesh. But since I'll be off the hook at work next week, and school will also be out by then the next chappie won't take that long *fingers crossed*  
> Anyways, thanks again to everyone!!! *hugs*


	6. R-Shitei

            Grell smirked, eyes fixed on Will, their faces only inches apart. Given the space restriction they are in right now, Will can’t do anything. He used his hands to prop himself atop Grell, trying hard to avoid any kind of contact that can get the red shinigami’s mind deeper into the gutter but to no avail, the position was a disadvantage on him, and Grell took full advantage of the opportunity.

            Will closed his eyes as he bit on his lip, trying to keep his voice down. Grell’s hand traced lines along the other man’s cheek, jaw, neck, then down the starched collar, under the black coat taking time to linger on his chest, long fingertips circling, teasing. Left without a choice, Will grabbed Grell’s hand, glaring at him at the same time. Undaunted, the red shinigami’s grin widened as he slightly nudged his knee against Will’s thigh, and brushing against the center of his manager’s pants.

 

                        “How long has it been?” He whispered playfully, his free hand trying to help his knee exert pressure against Will.

 

            Will let out a sound that was half a groan and half a hiss. But his eyes continued to throw daggers at Grell, daggers that proved to be ineffective.

 

                        “Sometimes you have to let it out, or it will be baaaaaad~” the voice was playful, devilish as fingers find the zipper of the other’s pants, thumb and forefinger playing with the small handle while the rest o his fingers were… exploring.

                        “William-senpai!” Alan’s voice was alarmed.

 

            Will heaved a sigh of relief and immediately stood up as soon as the lid of the trunk was opened. Grell followed suit, sporting a pout. Alan looked at the two of them, wondering…

 

                        “What happened?’ he asked finally. William tensed while Grell shrugged.

                        “We were trying to investigate this office right here since this the last place known to have been visited by Ronald Knox when this imbecile dragged me into this chest.” Will said, emphasizing by hitting the wooden chest with his scythe.

                        “I just did that because I heard someone was coming.” He said, his voice overflowing with a mixture of sweetness and innocence.

                        “I’m afraid that was just me. I heard the men earlier that they need to be at the port for a delivery…” Alan was cut short.

                        “What are you doing here, Alan Humphries?” Will asked, sharp yellow-green eyes piercing through him.

 

~Flashback~

            Alan had just woken up after the worst attack of his sickness, as of now. It was morning and the black-clad Melinoe was siting at the foot of his bed. She was singing the same song when they first met. It’s weird, in his dream Eric was there, and Eric was the one singing. He guessed he might’ve been half awake and his subconscious

                        “Would you like to know where he is?” Melinoe asked, suddenly, looking straight at him.

                        “Would you like to see him?”

 

            He was at a loss for words. A part of him wanted to say no, and a part would like to agree, but before he can come up with a decision, he heard Melinoe heave a sigh.

 

                        “You can talk to the young shinigami with the mower, he might have something to say…” and she disappeared.

~End of Flashback~

                        “I had finished my list and I thought maybe I can help search for Ronald.” He smiled. Will adjusted his glasses.

                        “You should head back and take a rest.” Was the surprisingly mild reply from Spears.

                        “Why are you so concerned about Alan and that brat Ronald?! Are you not concerned about me?! My body still feels so hot after coming out of that chest…” Grell crooned, hands reaching out to grab Will. Will answered with a severe blow with his deathscythe then proceeded to leave the office with Alan.

                        “Hey, did you hear about the incident at the Bel-Air house?” they passed by a group of men on their way from the office and the conversation would’ve gone unnoticed if not for an additional statement:

                        “Could it be that the four-eyed brat who came here did it? He was so eager to look for Lady Joanna.” The three shinigami stopped and Will doubled back and caught up with the men.

                        “Excuse me, but could you recount what happened between you and the young man?” he asked the group.

~o0o~

            Ronald found himself waking up in the Bel-air household once again. It’s been days since he was beaten to a pulp, and even though the worst injury he got were broken ribs, his hostess refused to let him go back, insisting that since it was the fault of someone from her house, they should at least make up for the damage done. Ronald had agreed, thinking that a few days off is not bad, not to mention that staying would give him time to investigate Eric.

 

                        “Good morning, Mr. Knox, and how are you feeling today?” Joanna greeted with a smile as she entered his room, with Eric trailing behind her.

                        “Better I guess.” He grimaced as he sat up.

                        “That’s good to hear. I was worried when you refused further medical treatment but it looks like you didn’t need it.”

 

             She placed a tray of food on Ronald’s bedside table and was about to sit down when Eric stopped her.

                        “I’ll take over here My Lady. It’s not proper for you to look after someone of a lower class.” Ronald’s ear’s twitched and he glared at Eric who sat down with a bowl of soup in hand.

                        “Gimme that!” Ronald spat, reaching out for the bowl but Eric raised it out of his reach. Ronald pouted prompting Joanna to laugh.

                        “You look like siblings.” It was met by glares coming from both Ronald and Eric.

                        “I shall leave you two alone then.” She giggled, closing the door behind her.

                        “Say, do you really have no idea who you are?” Ronald asked in a soft voice as he stared at his spoonful of soup.

                        “Whatever Joanna told you, it’s all true.”

 

            Time passed in awkward silence as Ronald finished his soup and Eric sat reading a book. Once done, Ronald reached out to put the soup on his dresser and take the glass of water but it took him a while and a good matter of squinting before Eric took the glass and handed it to him.

 

                        “You’re practically blind without your glasses, huh?” the older man commented.

                        “I tried to have your old one repaired, but the one from the shop doesn’t seem to suit you. It seems that you’re glasses are custom made.”

                        “Well, yeah, kind of. Say, Eric-san…”

                        “Can you… I mean, you can see perfectly right?”

                        “I couldn’t have beaten you up if I can’t, can I?” Eric sniggered .

                        “I guess so…” Ronald said, climbing out of bed.

 

            Out of the corner of his eye, he saw something white flash from the window, and even with the crappy glasses he has, he’s still sure it was a silhouette of a person he saw there. Which was impossible, given that his room was two floors above ground. As he walked closer, the silhouette became more visible and it seem to be that of a little girl, and even with poor eyesight made worse by incompatible glasses, one thing leapt out to him from the girls’ features…

                        ‘Those eyes…’ he thought.

 

            But the figure was gone when he reached the window. He shook his head, trying to clear his mind, but what he saw outside the window only made his heartbeat race.

 

                        “Grell-senpai!” There were three figures slowly approaching the Bel-Air estate, and one of them stood out due to the fiery red silhouette and everybody knows that only one shinigami fits that description.

 

            Ronald quickly thought about the situation. For sure his absence was already noted and the association likely sent out some shinigami to look for him. He took a sideward glance at where Eric was seated, he went out to investigate this man whom he had thought to be his senpai, but it turns out that he’s nothing more than a man. A man which eerily resembles the missing Eric Slingby. As much as he wanted to insist that he has found Eric, the evidence against it glares at him as plain as daylight: this Eric can see without glasses. He turned his attention back to the moving figures outside. He sighed and came to a decision.

 

                        “Tell the lady of the house I’m sorry for all the trouble. I’ll pay her back someday, maybe when her time comes.” Ronald said as he edged away from the window.

 

            He grabbed his coat from an empty chair and headed out, Eric watching him silently.

                        “Your instrument is in my room.” Eric said after Ronald had closed the door. A second later, it opened and Ronald’s head poked inside.

                        “What?!”

            Ronald sighed as he followed Eric to the latter’s room. He was supposed to have a sort of dramatic exit but he totally forgot about his deathscythe. He had to smack his forehead for forgetting such an important thing. But then again, he was too preoccupied with other matters.

 

                        “Here.” Eric wheeled in the lawn mower which looked good as new.

                        “Fixed it myself. It was a little tricky, but I think it’ll work for the meantime. Have it checked though as it seem all your things are custom-made.”

 

            Ronald took the handle and looked at Eric once more. The more he dallied in this house, the closer Grell and his companions are getting. He had to end this investigation quickly.

 

                        “Thanks.” He said abruptly turning around, and as he carried his scythe over his shoulder together with his coat, then ran down the hall.

                        “Do me a favor and stay in your room for a couple of hours. If you don’t, you’ll be having trouble with my kind for a good long while.” He called as he ran.

 

            Eric shrugged but went in his room anyway. He walked to the window and gently pulled back the curtain. Outside, he saw Ronald run towards Will, Grell and Alan. He watched as Ronald bowed, seemingly apologizing while Grell berated him. William adjusted his glasses and was obviously letting out a long sermon while Alan patted Ronald in the back. He remained watching as the four went away, Ronald lagging behind or tripping over thin air which irritated Grell. A row ensued and the four stopped, resolved only with a wave of Will’s deathscythe. Alan seemed to be amused as he laughed. Eric smiled. It was then that Ronald stopped and looked back at the house, and particularly at his window. He immediately slid back from the window, trying to avoid detection. And as his foot took a step backwards, it hit something, a ball roll away from him, and upon looking at it, it was a ball made of silver strings. He picked it up and went out of his room.

~o0o~

            Ronald did not expect Will and Alan to be with Grell. He had noticed Grell’s silhouette as he approached, but not the other two.

 

                        “Man, these glasses are the worst!” he said, taking it off for a minute then putting it back on.

                        “Ronald Knox!” Will’s firm voice send a shiver through him.

                        “You have been reported missing in action by the Shinigami Dispatch Association. Should you want to continue being part of the Association, you are to submit a detailed explanation of your actions.” Will said in monotone.

                        “Tomorrow.” He added. Ronald groaned while Alan chuckled and patted him on the back.

                        “It’s your fault you know, running off like that, hmph.” Grell shook a finger in front of the younger shinigami.

 

            Ronald groaned and took a step forward but tripped, letting go of his coat. Grell made fun of him and he lashed back. They were only broken apart when Will used his scythe, threatening to end their miserable lives right then and there. Ronald stooped down to pick up his coat when he noticed something slid out of a pocket. He picked it up and saw that it was his glasses. Well, it looked like the one he’s been wearing since forever, but this one doesn’t have a crack on it, in fact it looked new. He tried it on and his vision cleared again. He stopped.

 

                        ‘How…’ with this he turned his gaze back at the house.

                        “So, that person is the reason huh…” Grell snickered, making  Will and Alan follow his line of sight. Ronald gulped.

                        “She’s not really pretty. I didn’t know you even like mortal women.”

 

            Ronald looked confused, but then he noticed that in the window right above Eric’s room was Joanna. She appears to have noticed them for she bowed her head and was now waving. Will and Alan bowed back then Will grabbed Ronald by the shirt collar and started dragging him away.

 

~o0o~

                        “They are gone.” Joanna looked at the chair on the far side of the room to where Eric was seated. He had his eyes closed.

                        “Are you sure it’s okay like this?” she inquired. No answer came from Eric. Joanna laughed.

                        “All right, I won’t pry. Shall we start? I need to finish this painting for Madison’s birthday.” Eric stood up.

                        “I really don’t get why I have to be the subject.” He scratched his head. He walked to the canvas and inspected the painting. He wrinkled his nose.

                        “It was her request. Also, when we attend her party, it would be highly appreciated if you ask her for a dance. Just one.” Joanna laughed when Eric rolled his eyes.

 

~o0o~

            After a lot of fuss from the members of the dispatch team as well as the girls from General Affairs, Ronald was able to bounce back to reaping souls almost in an instant. He tried to keep the matters concerning Eric and the Bel-Air household out of his mind, but that will be after all his questions are answered.

 

                        “Uh…” he hesitated as he stood by the open door.

 

            Inside the well-lit room was a workshop, and working over one particular set of spectacles was a man. It’s hard to put his exact age, but by looks, he seemed to be a middle aged gentleman. Ronald shifted from one foot to another, and thought if he needed to knock again or something when the man in the room stopped and turned to him. Ronald gulped and went inside.

 

                        “Is…uh… what about my glasses?” he asked.

                        “There’s nothing wrong with it.” Was the curt reply.

                        “But… My glasses broke…” Just with the mention of the word broke, Ronald received a severe glare from the other man.

                        “As far as I know, your glasses is the one issued to you when you joined the Dispatch team. If you say that your glasses did break, you need to file an incident report and an explanation on why I should not give you the standard issue glasses as punishment.” Ronald grinned awkwardly then excused himself.

                        “Aww man, there’s another dead end.” He sighed. He still doesn’t have any idea how his glasses magically fixed themselves.

                        “Wait, wait, wait,WAIT!” He stopped in his tracks.                       

                        “I remember that I put in the dresser drawer of my room in that lady’s house! Maybe, if I go back and check…”

                        “Ronald Knox!” Will’s voice cut him off.

                        “The death records at Glasgow does not matched the number of souls you brought back.”

 

            He lowered his head. On how things are going right now, he guessed that the investigation would have to wait.

~o0o~

            Alan had been watching Ronald ever since he came back. He was wondering why Melinoe would direct him to Ronald when, according to the boy’s report, he had come to investigate upon the rogue shinigami he and Grell encountered at the Campania. He had thought of asking point blank, but did not continue as Eric had nothing to do with the Campania incident. Besides, his vision of Eric was only momentary… His thoughts were broken when he heard a familiar tune. He recognized it to be the same one he heard when he dreamt of Eric, but then he thought it was a random tune. After all it was from his dream right? Or was it really?

 

                        “You can talk to the young shinigami with the mower, he might have something to say…” Melinoe said before. Could it be?

                        “Ronald.” He called. Ronald looked at him.

                        “That tune, the one you’re humming. Where’d you learn that?”

                        “Oh? It’s a foreign song the Bel-Air lady used to sing. She said her godfather from the East taught her that. Why?”

                        “N-no, nothing. It’s just…” then he trailed off.

                        “Alan-sempai. I… I left something in that house. Can you come with me some time to retrieve it?” Ronald asked, but looked away. Alan stared at him for a few seconds.

                        “Yes, no problem.”

~o0o~

 

            Will frowned at nothing in particular. He had just read a bunch of paper and pushed it aside his desk in utter disdain.

 

                        “Honestly.” He breathed.

 

            The reinstallation of Ronald Knox back to Collections relieved him, but at the same time, he was puzzled at how things were handled. The young shinigami was only asked to submit a written report. No personal inquiry, no further investigations. It would seem that the higher ups were all` convinced that Knox sneaked out of the Association to investigate the incidents on board the Campania which, in his opinion was highly far-fetched. He had gone out of his way to take a cursory look at the lady who took in Knox. Apparently, she had no connections whatsoever with the said ship. In fact, on the day the Campania set sail, she had just gotten back from Paris. He was about to file a report regarding this when the letter arrive that morning. He was being asked to “refrain from taking steps which bear no significance to your duties at the Association.”

 

                        “Wait.” He suddenly remembered his conversation with the men at the port.

~Flashback~

                        “Why yes, there was a young man with glasses who stormed into our office. He was demanding to see the passenger list we have on record.”

                        “He said he was looking for someone… Hmmm, let me see, if I remember right, he was looking for someone. Turns out it was Lady Joanna he was looking for.”

                        “Wait…” the first one interrupted his companion.

                        “Wasn’t he looking for his brother?”

~End of Flashback~

 

            Will suddenly remembered it and cursed himself for not finding it odd the first time. The men were indeed unsure of it so he had dismissed it. But now, something was telling him that there’s more to it than meets the eyes. He then eyed the report on his desk.

            And apparently someone in the Association knows it too.

 

~o0o~

 

            Ciel Phantomhive has had enough socializing that night. He had done the obligatory greetings and exchanges with countless people: bowing, shaking hands, and giving proper responses, that he had instructed Sebastian to ready the carriage. He had been invited to the eighteenth birthday of a nobleman’s daughter and even though he had no intention of going, the butler had reminded him that being seen in public and the possibility of making new acquaintances wouldn’t hurt the your lord nor the company he runs. And so he went to the party which, like all others was boring and uneventful.

 

                        “The carriage is ready, My Lord.” Sebastian whispered.

                        “Very well.” And with that, the two started to walk away from the crowd inside the ballroom.

                        “Lord Earl, are you slipping quietly without saying goodbye to the birthday girl? I’m going to tell Lizzie how horrible you are!” a playful, high-pitched tone called as they passed a room.

                        “My apologies Lady Madison, but it appears that you too have quietly slipped away from the ballroom so I had no one to offer my farewell.” Ciel replied with a practiced tone.

                        “It was getting boring there. Anyway, look at this, my friend painted it for me…” She pulled Ciel into the room and then pointed at the portrait on the wall.

                        “It is a nice painting. But I’m afraid I do not know the person depicted in that.” With this, Madison let out a giggle.

                        “He’s Joanna’s bodyguard. If you were not too bored to watch the dance earlier, you would have seen him. I asked Joanna to paint him for my birthday. Isn’t it wonderful!?”

                        “Yes, yes it is.” Ciel stole a sideward glare at Sebastian who promptly rescued his master.

                        “My apologies Lady Tonkin, but I’m afraid my young master needs to be home. It is after all, way past his bedtime.” The demon smiled pleasantly. Madison giggled in response. Ciel threw visual daggers at his butler

                        ‘Oh, I understand. Drink lots of milk little Ciel, and always sleep early. You might just grow a little bit taller!” She called after the two.

                        “That was an unnecessary excuse.” Ciel grumbled as they walked past the main door of the Tonkin estate.

                        “But that is the only sure thing to make Lady Madison accept your otherwise impolite behavior of leaving her party early.”

                        “You seem to have taken interest on the painting. Is there any reason?” he asked as Sebastian opened the carriage doors and helped him inside.

 

            Sebastian climbed onto the driver’s seat and took hold of the reins. On his tug, the horses started to walk briskly away from the estate. Sebastian’s mind still lingered on the painting. It was a curious one indeed, albeit being a simple one. It was the lone picture of a man in a knight’s armor. But what made it peculiar was the subject’s eyes. He knew those eyes very well as he had seen it, and most recently fought some creatures possessing it. The subject’s eyes were unmistakably yellow-green in tint, and surely the only ones that have those eyes are shinigami’s.

 

                        “This is interesting.” He whispered as they approached the Phantomhive manor.  


~o0o~

            It was dark inside his previous room at the Bel-Air estate, and yet Ronald was sure he recognizes the object he’s holding.

 

                        “I knew it…’ he said to himself as he looked at the broken pair of glasses in his hand.

                        “Ronald, what exactly are we doing here?” Alan asked. Ronald turned to look at his senpai.

                        “The second time I went here, my glasses were broken. They had replaced it with one from the human world, but then I found a new one, exactly like this in my coat’s pocket. Now tell me senpai, how is it possible for a human to be able to make a new pair of glasses for a shinigami?”

                        “What are you saying?” Alan asked, confused. Ronald heaved a deep breath.

                        “The real reason why I went here…” he started.

 

~o0o~

 

            Grell grinned as he watched Will. The other shinigami was absorbed in looking at the well lit hall.  They had gone back to track down the human who took in Ronald during his disappearance and found the lady of the house to be an attendee of some coming of age party of a nobleman’s daughter. Will did not hesitate, despite the shortage of personnel and piling up of cases, he had  dragged Grell for a stake out, something that delighted the red shinigami.

 

                        “You know there are some things hmmm…” he ran his eyes over Will again.

                        “R-rated?’ he whispered, inching close to Will. Will raised his deathscythe between them.

                        “Restricted? Yes, and that’s why we’re here.” Grell let out a sigh.

 

            It was then that Will spotted him, walking out to he balcony was a familiar face, an all familiar face.

 

                        “Eric?! What is he doing here?!” Grell looked from Will and then from Eric.

 

            As if in instinct, Eric looked up, and immediately spotted them. For a second, surprise registered on his face, then he smirked. A second alter, the was gone from the balcony, and instead, a deep voice greeted them from behind.

 

                        “Long time no see.” Eric raised hi hand in greeting. Will replied by adjusting his glasses.

                        “We say that you’re no longer part of the Association, but technically your name is just listed as missing in action, it has not yet been stricken out of the list of reapers. Now, do you have any explanations on your current situation?” was the almost mechanical statement that came from William T. Spears. Eric just shrugged

                        “I should tell you that this will be reported to the management after this and you will be expected to submit a report, or we might be forced to label you as a deserter.”

                        “Didn’t you say that I’m no longer part of the Association? Why don’t we leave it at that?” Will sighed upon hearing this.

                        “What about your partner, does he know?” Grell asked, his head tilted towards the direction of the balcony where Joanna had just come out.

                        “Touched a nerve?” Grell grinned, his pointed teeth gleaming in the moonlight. Eric flinched, but recovered himself.

                        “I don’t care.” He said, turning to leave.

                        “Wait.” Will said.

                        “What happened to your eyes?” Eric turned to face them again, then his fingers reached up to his left eye.

                        “A little magic trick.” He smirked. As his fingers move away from his eye, the yellow-green glint of his eyes became visible. It was in contrast to the brown orbs in his other eye. Before the two can respond, he was gone. Instead, they found him back at the balcony talking to Joanna. Before they went back inside the hall, Eric looked at where Grell and Will stood, locking eyes for a moment, then proceeded to follow Joanna back.

~o0o~

            Alan sat on the bed, trying to catch his breath, and digesting Ronald’s story. What Melinoe told him was true, Ronald did know something. The younger shinigami was beside Alan, silent and thinking about what they have to do next. He didn’t want to tell Alan about his suspicions, but finding his broken glasses here just complicated matter, and he thought Alan has the right to know. The night was already deep and the house was silent. They had not yet discussed if they will confront Eric or go back, but the way things are going now, it looks like they can do neither.

 

                        “What are we going to do now?” It was Ronald who first spoke, looking at his senior. Alan, heaved  a deep sigh.

                        “I don’t know. Do you want to ask them about your glasses?” he returned the question to Ronald.

                        “I don’t think I’ll get the information I want if I ask.” He replied, laughing nonchalantly.

                        “Don’t you want to meet Eric?” the question made Alan’s heart pound faster that he feared he might have an attack. He did not answer for some time, letting himself calm down a bit.

            It was then that everything seemed to stop, and Melinoe appeared in front of him, her yellow-green eyes staring. Without a word she walked, or rather glided to the door, stopped and looked at him. Even without words, Alan knew she wanted him to follow her and he did.

~o0o~

            When Ronald was once again aware of his surroundings, he noticed that Alan was gone, and the house was waking up. The room was still dark so it’s still night, but rustling noises are heard downstairs, and far off, the sound of hooves and wheel approach. Joanna and Eric seem to be arriving.

                        “What happened?!” he whispered to himself. Last thing he remembered was talking to Alan and then, it’s as if his mind went blank and he can’t remember anything between that and a few seconds ago.

 

            Left without much choice, he stood up and tried to search for where Alan might have gone.

~o0o~

            Alan had been following Melinoe, past the unmoving maids who did not seem to notice him running down the hallway. It stuck him as odd, but as he tried to keep up with Melinoe’s pace, he put it out of mind. His surroundings felt quiet too, despite the fact that people are stirring in the house. It’s as if he and Melinoe were moving in a different time frame, or maybe everyone else was just frozen. It didn’t matter, She had stopped at the door, her hand on the intricately carved handle. He reached out to it, unsure, and just as his hand touched the surface, his surroundings suddenly went alive, and he felt the brass material pull away from his grasp.

~o0o~

            Being a temporary resident at the Bel-Air estate, Ronald’s face si known to the maids of the house, but appearing there in the middle of the night without a warning, took the maids in surprise. Ronald ignored this, he was focused on getting to Alan who was standing at the door. The door opened, and Ronald involuntarily stopped cold.

                        “Alan-senpai…” he muttered.

~o0o~

                        “Are we just going to stand here?” Grell asked Will as they watched the scene unfold at the bel-Air estate.

            It took a few more seconds before Will disappeared behind him, and with a grin, the red shinigami followed suit, deathscythe at the ready just in case.

~o0o~

            Eric had pulled open the door to let Joanna enter but the lady took a step backward as she saw someone else waiting for her on the other side. Eric stepped up in front of her and froze, albeit momentarily as he stood face to face with Alan Humphries.

~o0o~

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't believe it's been more than half a year since my last update for this story. Well, work and school decided to do a tag team and beat the hell out of me in the succeeding months after my last update. Anyways, I'll try to be more active now that I'm (hopefully) starting to get my life back.
> 
> I'm excited about the new musical and the new Sebby. I'm going to miss Yuya of course, he's just so cute and perfect. 
> 
> Thanks for sticking around!


End file.
